Crushing Innocence
by WildVegeta
Summary: He made him what he is. But how? Frieza's way of making a coldblooded killer out of pain and suffering. How he tortured and humiliated Vegeta, all from a friend of Vegeta's P.O.V. Sad and harsh. Enjoy.
1. A baby on the tyrant's ship?

I still remember the dark day when two pods arrived to my planet, when my race was exterminated, when I saw the thin fingers of Death making their way to my body, claiming my soul. You can see the ugly, or beautiful, depending on how it approaches to you, face of the Death when those two red eyes look at you. When he is angry. When he is happy. When he is smiling. My, when he smiles you can feel a million icebergs running down your spine.

And when his men forced me to his ship. Hearing his name makes you want to run away, crying. You can even learn to sense him when he approaches. The continuous _thud..thud… thud…thud _of his claws_, _or the _fwish, fwish, fwish _of his hover chair coming to you.

But, after some days of learning how to control your fear, how to mask your emotions so that hideous lizard won't know how you are feeling, you learn to live through it. When you learn that Zaarbon and Dodoria are too strong, and specially Zaarbon. My, is that guy strong and specially smart.

However, what really surprised me, even of this tyrant, was when he brought a five-year-old to his ship. A saiyan.

Saiyans were known for being specially cruel, no regard for other's lives. Born to be warriors, died as warriors. Lived by their fists, and were also very smart. But, why a little kid? They had told me it was the prince. But, why not taking the king? Why not waiting until the kid was a little bit older?

My scouter beeped loudly.

"Troizker" said Zaarbon "The prince has just arrived. He is in the cell G-7, last floor. Go fetch him. Take him to the throne room. Lord Frieza wishes to speak to him."

"Fine" I answered.

"Wait. First take him to room K-22, tell him to take a bath, to dress up, and _then _bring him here. Fast"

I sighed and went to the last floor. I didn't know he was a little kid. I had imagined a grown up. Perhaps 20 years old. But what I saw really surprised me.

"Prince Vegeta" I called.

The cells were very cold and small. They were uncomfortable, smelly, and very dark.

A high, broken voice answered.

"Y-yes?"

I hesitated before writing the code to unlock the cell. A little bit of light entered the room, and I could see a small, crumpled form in the corner.

"Prince?" Luckily, I had a flashlight. I directed it to the body in the corner, and my heart ripped apart.

The kid was in a fetal position. He blinked when his eyes got slightly hurt by the light. He was pale, trembling in fear and coldness. He had two thin lines on his cheeks, proof that he had been crying, and huge bags under his big, black eyes.

He had a few scratches and bruises, but nothing too serious. He hugged his legs tighter and hid his face between his arms when I approached him.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. I won't hurt you."

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"Come with me, prince. I will take you to a better quarter"

He hesitated and nodded. He slowly stood up, but fell to his knees again, a high whimper escaping his lips. Then I noticed one of his legs was all bloodied.

"What happened to your leg, my prince?"

I had noticed he liked to be called prince.

He looked at me, trying to form a deep scowl and to control his trembling lip.

"N-nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

He looked at the floor as he stood up once again, this time lying on the wall.

"The green guy… The tall one with a braid… I refused to come here so he forced me in. When I tried to run away, he grabbed my ankle and… and…" tears began to form in his eyes. He squeezed them shut to avoid crying "…he stepped on it and… there was a loud crack… I think he broke it. Then I couldn't run."

"Oh my… I think I have got the cure for that, but first we must take you to your quarters, kid" I said. I pitied the kid. He was a baby!

I decided to carry him.

A big lump formed in my throat when he began to suck his finger.

How could they take a small child into Frieza's ship? Saiyan and all, he was just a baby!

When we arrived to K-22, I put him on the bed. He sighed in gratitude, being comfortable once again. Then I searched in my pocket and found it.

"Here, kid. Drink"

He looked at the small, transparent container I was holding and raised his eyebrows. Then he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Just drink!"

He jumped in surprise and sat up. I had been working as a soldier, and although I pitied the little kid, my patience had a limit. His little, chubby hand took the container and he drank it.

"How old are you?" I said.

He looked at his fingers as he raised them one by one, and then proudly showed me his fat little fingers, smiling.

"Five!" he said. I looked at his face. He was relatively… perfect, except for the baby fat that still made part of his cheeks.

I wanted to cry. Would Frieza have mercy on this little kid? I laughed in the inside. Frieza merciful… That didn't make sense. AT ALL.

"My… leg!" he said, happily. He jumped off the bed and hopped around the room. "Thank you, sir"

"Troizker" I said. He laughed with his baby voice. "Now come, kid. Take a bath and dress up."

He nodded and ran to the bathroom. I sighed. A kid! He was a baby, dammit!

When he came out of the bathroom, wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and long blue pants he smiled at me.

"What are we going to do now?"

I sighed.

"Listen, kid. We are not on the playground. We are not gonna play or anything. Right now, you will go to the throne room. Lord Frieza wishes to…"  
"NO!" he screamed. He ran backwards until he found a wall. His eyes were wide with fear. He was trembling. "Not Frieza! Anything but him! I… I…!"

"Calm down, boy. What did he do to you?"

"He… he… he didn't do anything to me. But my father said he would punish me dearly if I did anything wrong. My father told me to stay away from him…" his voice broke, his throat closed with tears. He shut up. Warriors didn't show emotions after all.

"Kid, I hate to tell you this but you have no choice. Lord Frieza is waiting for you"

He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. "Please, please! Not Frieza!"

"VEGETA! This is no way a warrior should behave! Now come here and lets go to Lord Frieza's throne room! He wishes to see you right now! C'mon!"

He looked at me and swallowed. Then he nodded and walked towards me.

"I… I am hungry" he whispered.

I sighed.

"Come, I'll get you some food on the way."

I was surprised when his hand reached for my middle finger, wanting me to take him hand-to-hand. I looked down. He didn't look at me. He just stood there, sucking his finger, waiting for me to walk him there.

On the way, we stopped at the cafeteria.

"Tell me something. Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes! My father taught me! We saiyans are a warrior race! We train every day! I am able to fight up to 10 saibamens now, and destroy them all!"

I choked with my own saliva and began to cough.

"Ten saibamens? Are you sure?"

He nodded proudly. I couldn't believe it. Saibamens were weak creatures, but a five-year-old with ten of them? That was something worth seeing! The kid was certainly very, very strong.

I took one piece of meat and a glass of juice and handed then to the kid.

"Come on, we have already wasted a lot of time, child. Eat it fast!"

"But… but… only one piece?"

"How much did you want?"

He didn't answer and just scowled. I began to walk down the hall to the elevators while he followed me.

I pressed the green button and then the last black button inside.

The throne room was in the last floor… The throne room WAS the last floor, actually.

"So… Vegeta. When you arrive there, you shall bow, and kneel before Lord Frieza. You must address him as Lord or Master Frieza, or as Your Highness. Also sire, or sir. Understood?"

"What? NO! I am a prince! The Prince of all Saiyans! I… don't bow down to anyone! My father told me I was the strongest being in the universe, and that one day I will be the Super Saiyan!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Child, that behavior won't get you anywhere. Now do as I say if you don't want to get punished"

I was surprised. One second he totally feared Lord Frieza, and the next second he was claiming his title as the Prince of All Saiyans. This kid… was something different.


	2. Greetings, Master Frieza

I don't own DBZ, or else this wouldn't be a Fanfic

…

The doors of the elevator opened, revealing a big, dark room. There was a very big window that gave an amazing view to the space, and there was a big table in the center of the room.

Frieza was on his hover chair, staring at the widow, and Zarbon and Dodoria were by his side.

I pushed the kid inside and kneeled down.

"Kneel down, kid!" I whispered, but he refused.

After a few minutes, Frieza jumped off his chair and smiled.

"Troizker! I see you brought our dear newcomer"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Prince Vegeta" he said. Vegeta flinched but remained silent, with a deep scowl and a very serious attitude.

"Frieza" he said after a while.

"My, my. Zarbon, why don't you remind the child how to properly greet me"

I sighed in the inside. I didn't want to see how Zarbon would _teach _the kid.

"Kneel down and say LORD Frieza, monkey"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY! I AM A SAIYAN!" He screamed. Zarbon smirked and suddenly appeared behind him. He grabbed his tail and said:

"You better wrap that tail around your waist next time, _saiyan_." He laughed and squeezed it. Vegeta cried out and feel to his knees.

"Good, kid! That's it!" said Frieza.

"Let go!" he said, but there was a loud crack and Vegeta screamed desperately, trying to get away from Zaarbon. "MY TAIL!"

Then, Zarbon raised his foot and sunk it on Vegeta's back. Another loud crack, another high scream, and tears. Lots of tears and sobs. "Come on, kid! Say it! Say 'Greetings, master Frieza'"

Vegeta bit his lip.

"Say it, prince" I whispered.

"N-no!" there was another crack, and blood began to come out of his furry tail. "STOP! STOP!"

Zarbon grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head and torso, still leaving him on his knees. He whimpered and sobbed.

Then, he grabbed the child's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"SAY IT, DAMMIT! I know monkeys are stupid but it is not too hard. Greetings, master Frieza!"

I turned to look at Frieza, that was almost choking in his laughter. I narrowed my eyes.

"Lord Frieza. I wish to retire to my quarters."

"No!" Vegeta whispered. "S-stay! P-please"

"Wait, Troizker. I'll be needing someone to take him to the Regeneration Tank."

I sighed and nodded, and there was another crack. His arm. He screamed and finally gave in:

"G-greetings… M-m-master F-f… Frieza!"

Frieza and Zarbon laughed, and he kicked the kid into a wall.

"You can take him to the Tanks now. Oh, and Troizker, your quarters will be searched today, I've been hearing rumors that you have a strong medicine from your planet that heals immediately. I think I cannot allow it"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"As you wish, sire"

I stood up and picked up the trembling child with great care. He gasped and finally welcomed unconsciousness.

While I watched the kid healing I couldn't help but thinking he was really strong. Any other kid would've given in in just a second! I could see he feared Frieza, but his pride was so big!

He would suffer a lot for that, I knew it. But that would keep the child alive.

Finally, the machine beeped and Vegeta opened his eyes. I opened the tank and he climbed out.

"Your clothes are on the table. Just lay the armor over your head and pull it down, it's expandable. And you may as well follow Zarbon's advice and wrap the tail around your waist"

He nodded and began to dress up.

"I… this pants don't have a hole" he whispered. He was very sad and traumatized.

"Then do it, kid. Only you know exactly where your tail goes"

He nodded again and made a hole in the back of his pants.

"Thank you, Troizker."

"You are more than welcome. Are you hungry? It's meal time"

His eyes sparkled and he barely smiled.

"Yes"

I smiled back and walked out of the room. He followed me.

My, keeping that child alive was gonna be hard.


	3. A Plan to make a Killing Machine

I don't own DBZ, or else this wouldn't be a Fanfic

…

After eating, the kid looked up at me.

"I am sorry" he said "I should've listened to you earlier."

"Don't be prince, we all underestimate Frieza and his men the first time we come here."

"Now, I'd like to train."

"Follow me. The training rooms are in the third floor"

…

We arrived to the training rooms and I sat in a corner to watch him train.

After a few minutes, my scouter beeped.

"Soldier, why aren't you in the Emergency bay?" said Frieza.

"I am sorry, my Lord. I'll be there in a second"

"You better"

I stood up, but before I could start running, he called out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To work, kid!"

He said something but I ignored him, and ran as fast as I could.

I arrived there and sat on a chair, trying to recover. There was a soldier on a table, all beaten up. I took a deep breath and began to examine him. He was unconscious.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up" a chilling voice said.

I turned around and bowed my head.

"Please excuse me, Master Frieza."

"What were you doing, soldier? This man here is been waiting for you! And I'm sure others will arrive! You can't just go around avoiding your job, soldier! This is why I allow you to live!"

"I apologize for my stupid actions, my Lord. It won't happen again, I swear"

"Don't avoid my question!"

"I was taking Prince Vegeta to the training rooms."

"Prince Vegeta?" he laughed and walked to me. "Oh my, how adorable! But just remember this: You know how Saiyans are. They are just cocky little bastards, and I don't want the _prince _to believe he is something he clearly isn't."

"Yes, my Lord"

"Tell me something, Troizker. Why do you think I kept the little boy?"

"Sir?"

"Why do you think I kept the little kid? Why, of all the strong potentials found in the Saiyan race, would I keep this brat to be my soldier?"

"Because the kid is certainly very strong, sire. He is a five year old but he's got some potential there."

"My, how smart, soldier! Yes, he is strong. I can see you are developing feelings for the kid, so I will tell you my plan. I took him because he is very, very strong for his age, so he will eventually be a very strong man. No doubt he is the Prince. But, I will make sure that talent is not wasted. He will be my strongest soldier, someday he will even replace Zarbon, because the kid is very smart, too. But I don't want a simple soldier out of him. I want a killing machine." My jaw dropped when I heard this. "I want to crush any attempt of rebellion. He will know his place in this ship, I will make him fear me, but only me. He will lose any feeling of love and kindness. He will be that: A machine that trembles upon hearing my name, but that will be able to crush an entire population with his thumb without regarding any life. So, soldier, you are very valuable to me and that's why I let you breath… but I won't hesitate in ending your life if you make a single move to destroy my plan. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The soldier on the table grunted and began to stir.

"Now, get back to your work, soldier."

"Yes, my Lord."

"One single thing: You will be able to guide the kid through the ship, and take him to where he needs to be if it is strictly necessary, but beware. That's all"

With this, he walked away. I sighed in relief and opened one Regenration Tank. Then, I shoved the soldier inside and pressed the buttons.

…

…

"Troizker" Zarbon said. I opened my eyes and sighed. I was just about to fall asleep.

"What is it?"

"Watch out that tone! Our little monkey prince is in the training room. Go fetch him; I believe he needs a session with the tanks"

I sighed and stood up. I could've taken him to his room and given him the medicine, but they had taken it away from me.

When I arrived there I didn't know if I should've even bothered in taking him. If he was going to be treated this way every day, then probably I should've let him die.

The walls were dyed red, and cracked. He was lying on the floor, a pool of blood still forming around him. He was trembling and bleeding, sign that he was still conscious. I sighed and noticed the frozen air coming out of my mouth.

I knew they had let him there for a while, so he would suffer and freeze.

I walked up to him. His eyes were shut, and his face was wet with blood and tears.

"P… Vegeta" I remembered what Frieza had said. Better not encouraging the boy to believe he was still important to someone. He was just nobody in this ship.

He gasped and opened one eye, then shut it again.

He tried to say something, but ended up coughing up blood. I examined his body and saw how some of the bones were actually twisted and crushed. He had deep scars and dark, big bruises.

I took great care lifting him up, but he began to tremble even more.

"N-no more…" he whispered "P-please…"

"Don't worry, Vegeta. It is over"

I walked back to the regen tanks and put him on the table, where I could examine him with more light and tools.

I sedated him and then twisted the bones back into place. Then, I put him inside the tank and went back to sleep.

…

"What happened last night, Vegeta?"

He was putting on his armor and cape. I raised an eyebrow. Why on earth would Frieza give the child a cape if he wanted him to forget about being a prince?

"After you left, Zarbon and Dodoria came in. They said they were there to test my potential"

"So… you began to fight."

"I wish. I was made into a punching bag."

With this, he walked out of the room. My, if Frieza wanted him to mature fast and become cold, then he was doing one hell of a job.


	4. A New Saiyan

I don't own DBZ, or else this wouldn't be a Fanfic

·······················································································

While I was heading towards the cafeteria, I heard two familiar voices speaking just around the corner. I stopped when they mentioned Vegeta.

"I just don't get it" said Dodoria "I thought Saiyans were bastards by blood! Why would Lord Frieza waste his time trying to make a killer machine out of a boy that is already meant to be one?"

"Two reasons, Dodoria. First, the boy will turn out to be a little rebel and Frieza wants to crush his little spirit. That's when the word _machine _comes. Second, Saiyans are not a very developed race, so they grow up to be bastards because they are not taught better. Now listen carefully because I won't repeat it and NOBODY must know." He lowered his voice, but I was gifted with an awesome hearing capacity. "Master Frieza plans to blow up Vegeta-sai. Then, he will raise the kid at his own will"

My heart skipped at beat.

"What? King Vegeta included?"  
"SSSHHH! IDIOT!"

Then, I heard their footsteps near me and ran back to Vegeta's quarters.

But… If I told him… he would try to rebel and they would tear him apart!

I hesitated, but before I could make a decision, the doors slid open and the kid came out.

"Troizker!" he said. I smiled. He was wearing a scouter that was a little bit too big for him.

"I see they've given you a scouter, Vegeta"

"Yeah!"

We headed for the Cafeteria once again, and on the way I told him something that could've risked his life, my life, and the life of almost everyone on the ship. I knelt beside him and whispered in his ear: "Promise me something. Never, ever, forget you are the Prince of All Saiyans. You must never let that pride go away. If everything falls to pieces, you must keep your head straight up and show you are a prideful little Saiyan. Don't ever show fear or ask for mercy. And… try, please, to always remember I stand by your side. Don't let that heart of yours freeze forever"

He was surprised by my sudden speech, but nodded.

We continued walking. Well, I didn't encourage him to rebel, but I did take that weight off my chest.

·················································································································

"T-troizker?" said a shy voice in my scouter.

"Vegeta" I answered. "I see you learned to use the scouter."  
"Lord Frieza wants to… t-to… see me" he whispered. Oh, god, no.

"Did he say why?"

"He said he wanted to show me something"

I looked at the experiment I had been working on and then at the other doctor beside me.

"Go" she whispered.

"But…"

"The brat needs you. Go"

I nodded and ran to his quarters.

We both went to Frieza's Throne Room.

"Ok, kid. You know… Kneel down, say 'Greetings, Master Frieza'. Be very polite, don't talk if you are not asked to, say sir, lord, or sire whenever you finish a sentence, etc." I was trying to save the kid another beating.

We arrived to the doors and Frieza smiled at us.

"Ah, I knew you'd come, too, Troizker."

We both knelt down and said:

"Greetings, Master Frieza"

The kid's voice was as shaky as his body.

"Ah, I love when kids learn their lessons. Stand up, kid"

"Yes, sir." He whispered.

"You may leave, Troizker."

"No!" Vegeta said. Half a second later, the tail of the Tyrant crashed against his young cheek and he felt to the side.  
"Don't talk unless you're asked to, brat!"

I looked at him with a mixture of pity, I-told-you-so and I-am-sorry.

He stood up again. The tail crashed against his other cheek, making him fall to his other side.

"Apologize, kid."

"I'm sorry…" he lifted his tail again but Vegeta covered his face and said "MY LORD!"

I sighed and stood up to leave.

····································································································

I had decided to turn my scouter on in order to listen to the conversation between Frieza and Vegeta.

"_Come here, kid. Don't be scared… That's it. Good, little monkey!" _

"_I am not a… AHHH! NO, STOP, PLEASE!"_

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaha, you are quite funny, Vegeta. Now, enough of wasting my time. Zarbon, bring him in"_

A long pause.

"_Here, Master."_

"_Ah, hello. Vegeta, I figured you should have some company, besides that soldier, with you. Someone that can teach you how to be a _monkey. _This is your guardian… Nappa."_

"_NAPPA!"_

A loud crack. The prince cried out.

"_What is it, Nappa? Don't you like how I treat your prince? Hahahha… I understand you used to be his mentor?"_

"_Yes, sir." _A strange voice said.

"_Good. Now, you should be grateful I allow you to come and take care of the little Princeling here."_

There was another loud crack and another scream.

"_STOP IT, YOU LITTLE B…" _A crack. A scream.

"_Your prince will suffer for your disobedience, so make sure you follow the rules. Zarbon, take him to his quarters. And take this thing to the Regeneration Tanks. I'm sure Troizker wishes to see him"._

My, for what I had inferred, they had brought another Saiyan. The child's guardian when he was still a prince.


	5. Awful News

Thank you for the reviews (:

I don't own DBZ, or else this wouldn't be a Fanfic

…

Zarbon got into the room, carrying Vegeta under one arm and closely followed by a tall, strong man, with brown hair and a big head.

He looked kind of rude, not the person I'd mess up with. He was wearing a saiyan armor and his tail was tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Take care of this" he threw the kid to the floor and a soft whimper escaped his throat. I nodded.

Zarbon walked away and I picked up the child and put him on a table.

"So, you are his guardian." I said.

"Yes."

Broken ribs, bleeding tail, a broken leg.

"Why did they bring you here?" I said, putting the kid inside a tank.

"King Vegeta told Lord Frieza that he would have the prince if he had a guard near him, to tell the King how the child was improving. Lord Frieza brought me here to watch after Prince Vegeta" he said.

I sensed the trembling in his voice and that feeling of holding a secret inside him. I turned around and looked at him. I hadn't done this in a while. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated in his, and then heard the thought inside his mind. _"King Vegeta is worried that his little child is in the ship of the tyrant. He sent me here because he wants me to protect the child from any danger"_

"But everything is a danger here. Frieza enjoys tormenting the kid, and it won't be long until Zarbon, Dodoria, and the other soldiers imitate the tyrant's actions" I said. Nappa raised his eyebrows and looked at me very confused. "Yes, I can read minds… sometimes. I won't tell Frieza, though. I care for the child here" I patted the tank and pressed one last button that would sedate the kid.

**…**

**...**

Days passed by, and I was getting used to see Nappa, Zarbon or Dodoria coming into the Emergency room carrying the little prince after a training session or one of Frieza's punishments. He would always get out of the tank very depressed; he would say a couple of words and then would walk away.

Sensing him was easy. He was ashamed of being so weak, he was scared of every corner of that ship, he was scared of hearing footsteps behind him, and he was ashamed of the constant thought that came to him when he was barely conscious: He'd rather die.

"_I don't even know why I wake up every morning, only to get my ass beaten up"_

One day he got out of the tanks after a meeting with Frieza's whip. I looked at him while he dressed up.

He had been in the ship for a little bit more than three months. Nappa was in the door, giving his back to us.

His body was covered with more scars than most of the soldiers in the ship.

"Nappa" he whispered. "Could you leave for a second?"

"Are you sure?" Nappa said. He was clearly worried about the child, and leaving him alone, even with me, was not a good idea.

"Yes, Nappa. Please. I will go to the room in a second"

Nappa nodded and walked away. Vegeta climbed to my table and looked at me.

"I will be sent to my first mission in three weeks." He said.

"Really? Where?"

This didn't surprise me. He was a soldier, he had to be sent to a mission someday.

"Planet Falkiem" he said. "Lord Frieza said it was a small planet"

"It is a small planet. Not too much population, the people is weak… Will you be sent alone?"

"Nappa will come with me." He said. He was depressed. I tried to sense him, but he was looking at his feet.

"You… don't want to kill the people?" I tried to guess. I sat beside him.

"I don't know. I… just don't care anymore" he whispered. He looked forward and sighed. I noticed his eyes were watered.

"What is it, Vegeta?"

"I don't care about killing the people because the murderous thirst runs in my blood. I would have to go on a mission anyway when I grew up if I was on my home planet. I know they say we are a brutal race because we are not taught better but that's a lie. We have warrior blood" he said. It was as if he was giving a speech he knew by hard.

I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, but he was lost in his thought.

"Then what's troubling you?"

"While I still lived in Vegeta-sei I went on a mission with my father. I just watched. I liked it actually, having the power over the people" he smirked. "But now… I will not be conquering planets for myself. Or for my father. I will… be killing the people for… him" he looked at his trembling hands and clenched his fists. "I am his… slave" he whispered.

"Vegeta…"

"More than that. My father had told me that if a mission didn't go well, saiyans would be received, healed and then sent to another planet. There was the shame, of course, of not being able to conquer other weak planets… but if this doesn't go well…" he unclenched his fists and jumped off the table. "Why am I his plaything, Troizker?"

"What?"

"He loves to spill my blood, to hear me cry and beg. He loves to punish me for no reason."

I was surprised this was the same five-year-old I had picked three months ago from the cells.

He wrapped his tail around his waist and looked at me. His eyes were still watered, and there was a very deep scowl accompanying his big, black eyes.

"Vegeta, remember what I told you some months ago?"

"I would never forget it."

"He wants to break you. Don't let him."

"But why me? He… he can have whatever he wants! I don't care! My father left me with him, because he was too coward to even…" he squeezed his eyes shut. "I just don't have anything anymore"

"Vegeta…"

He ran away. Man, a five-year-old with those thoughts. I had never seen that in my entire life.

The rest of the day passed by and I didn't see Vegeta. I was surprised, actually. He wasn't in the cafeteria either.

I was about to fall asleep when Zarbon came in. I sighed.

"Have you seen the monkey prince?"

"No" I said, turning around. Zarbon picked me up by the collar of my shirt and formed a ki blast in his hand. I knew he wouldn't attack me. I was the best doctor Frieza had, anyways.

"I know you know where that little piece of shit is, and you are gonna tell me"

I noticed a big bruise on his cheek.

"Frieza punched you" I said mockingly. He clenched his fist, dissipating the ki blast and sent it towards my face. I grabbed it.

Mistake number one: Never look at me in the eye. I can read your every movement.

"He is not here, Zarbon"

He threw me back to my bed and walked away.

Dammit, if he found the kid he was gonna get the shit beaten out of him. I jumped out of my bed, put the armor on and went to look for the child.

…

I found him sitting on a rock a few kilometers outside of the ship. He was hugging his legs and trembling. Nappa was a few meters away, looking at the child with a scowl.

"Vegeta?" he jumped and turned around, scared. "What are you doing here?"

"Troizker… I… I… needed some fresh air"

I sat beside him.

"You better go back to the ship right now and with a hell of an excuse, kid. They are already looking for you and they are all pretty pissed off"

"I don't care. Not that it will make a difference anyway. They'll find a way to punish me, so why not to save them the trouble of thinking"

His cheeks had two fine lines, proof that he had been crying.

"What happened?"

"I ran here and Nappa followed me. He's been begging me to go back inside, but I don't want to."

"I mean, why did you run away? And, why did you stop?"

"I stopped because I am tired, and there's nowhere else. Being tired is good, because my power level is low right now. And… I ran because… I…" his eyes watered and he hid his face in his arms. I took his face and directed him into my gaze, and I saw the memory.

_Frieza is looking at me. I am kneeling, scared. He has that fucking whip on his hand._

"_Vegeta, I have something to tell you."_

_I don't know what to answer. He slightly lifts the whip and I close my eyes._

"_Sir?"_

"_You know this is your new home, don't you?"_

_If it can be called home._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Were you planning on going back to Vegeta-sei someday?"_

"_I… Well… I am not planning anything. I wouldn't plan anything without your permission, sir, but of course I would like to."_

_He looks at me and smirks._

"_I have bad news, kid. You are not going to like them"_

_I look at him. Please, please, don't tell me my planet was destroyed. Please._

_The whip crashes against my face. I try not to make any sound, but I still can't. I feel the blood trickling down my cheek. _

"_Could you please tell me your news, my Lord?"_

"_I was thinking of taking you to see your father again, kid" he said._

"_Thank you, sir!"_

_The whip crashed against my other cheek. I whimper and feel the burning tears on my eyes._

"_Don't thank me, brat! I can't do it."_

_I feel like I am going insane. Shall I answer to that or not? Will he whip me if I do? Think fast! Dammit! Do you want another whipping?_

"_Could you please tell me why, my Lord?"_

"_Your father died, kid."_

_I feel my world freezing. My stomach sank, my heart skipped a beat. I can hear laughs, but I can't do anything. My body has gone numb._

"_M-my f-father? H-how?"_

_I feel the burning whip against my body, but I don't care. Frieza says something about me not speaking properly, but I pay no attention. Tears run down my face and I feel his tail wrapping around my throat. Something about warriors not crying. Punches. I feel punches, and I feel pain. It is there. My lips whimper and scream but it's not me. I am not there. I am lost inside me. I knew my father didn't love me that much either but… he is my father anyways! How did he die? Did Frieza kill him? Was it a lie? It had to be! Without my father I am… stuck here forever. I am Frieza's little plaything now and I… I can't go away. Nobody cares for me anymore._

_There is nobody to claim me. _

_I feel the cold floor against my body and whippings. But… no. No, I can't. I can't lose. _

_I use all my energy to stand up and run. Run away from Frieza, from Zarbon, from the ship. From everything. Nappa follows me. I know it._

_But I am tired._

…

He looked away.

"What was that?"

"I knew it would be hard for you to tell me" I whispered. "I am sorry, Vegeta."

"Me too" he said. "He will punish me."

"Why didn't he follow you? He is faster than any of us."

"I guess he wanted an excuse to punish me."

"But Zarbon is looking for you like crazy, and…" then I deduced it. Probably Frieza waited sometime, and then told Zarbon to go look for Vegeta. He refused, probably saying that they should leave him alone and die in the cold weather.

I sighed and put a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Kid, you are too young…" is all I managed to say. He sighed and hugged his legs tighter. I took a deep breath. "But you have to show him you can't be broken that easily. Don't give in, child. Proof him that he is wrong about you being weak. You are a warrior. Now, clean those tears and let's go back."

"Thank you, but I prefer if they…" our scouters beeped loudly. Nappa stood up and clenched his fists, knowing what was about to come. Vegeta let one last tear run down and whispered. "They found me. I cried what I had to and I mourned. Have that tank prepared for me."

I nodded and flew back to the ship, rounding it so I wouldn't crash against any of Frieza's men or Frieza himself.

Three hours later the child arrived to the room. I was asleep on a table when they turned the lights on.

"Oh, god…"

"Please, sedate him before anything. He is still alive, but barely. Frieza was very, very pissed off and so was Zarbon."

"Put him on the table."

He was covered with blood, trembling feverishly. His bones were coming out of his skin, snapped in unnatural directions. He had only half of his destroyed tail. Nappa had the other half on his hand. There was not a bone in his small body that was not broken. He was all bruised, he could barely breath… His armor was all shattered, his skin was burned, cut, bruised, dirty… His cheeks were wet with tears.

I sedated him.

"Too bad?" I whispered.

"Bad is not enough to describe it. I had never seen such cruelty. He begged and begged but Frieza wouldn't give up on him. He said that his father had died because of his fault"

"Really?"

"Yes. Every time he told Vegeta to do something, he said he would kill his father if he did otherwise. He killed him anyways."

I nodded and sighed.

"You can go now, soldier. You need some rest."

Nappa nodded and walked away.

I began to clean the small frame.

…

What do you think about it?  
Tell me if it is too harsh :/


	6. The Third Saiyan

I don't own DBZ.

VETYGAS RATH! Omg Thank you I am a huge fan of yours and I absolutely loved The Trouble with Vegge ;) Thank you!

Thank you all for your reviews too :D

…

And so, young Vegeta began to grow very cold. Frieza was more than proud of the little toy he was creating. He would get beaten almost every day, and as time passed by the other soldiers would also toy with him if they found him alone. Thus, Vegeta was too unconfident; a deep scowl was always on his forehead. He would always snap when they approached him or would try to kill anyone who dared to lay a hand on him, of course not succeeding.

He was very strong for a child, but he was still that, a child, and the soldiers were big bastards that enjoyed tormenting the poor little kid. Cui, for example, loved to taunt the prince until he snapped and attacked him, and Cui would of course send him back to me to heal him.

The Ginyu Force loved to gang beat the poor kid when he was alone, they would humiliate him, and scare him. The soldiers loved to crush his pride.

There was little Nappa could do, as everytime he tried to beat the soldiers, Frieza would end up saying that it was wrong and would make Vegeta pay for his actions. Of course, a soldier's beating was far better than Frieza's creative and cruel punishments.

On the other hand, his missions were always a success; he didn't care for other's lives and would purge and destroy every planet Frieza told him to destroy, and Frieza would congratulate him and grant him a wish like extra-food or something. Of course, if the kid exceeded in his demand he would get his ass beaten.

Almost three years had passed and Vegeta was almost 8 years-old. Bitter, scared, scarred and sad.

One afternoon Frieza called me to his Throne Room. When I arrived I was not in the least surprised to see Vegeta kneeling before Frieza and shaking like a leaf.

"Greetings, Lord Frieza" I said as I knelt down.

"Ah, Troizker. Looks like you've made it! I was just telling the little monkey here that I have a surprise for him." I nodded and watched as Vegeta's shoulders dropped in depression, almost completely sure that Frieza was leading to another of his very cruel and painful tortures. Zarbon, Dodoria and Ginyu were there, smiling mockingly. "It is almost your eighth birthday, Vegeta, and I want to give you a present. Zarbon, bring him here."

Zarbon left and came back with… a saiyan. He was at least 16 years-old, tall, muscular, with long black hair that went down to his knees, Saiyan armor and his tail wrapped around his waist. He looked at me and then at the Prince.

"Prince… Vegeta?" he whispered.

"Shut up, Saiyan. You will not speak unless your master tells you to" said Zarbon. Vegeta looked up and stared at him, his head cocked to the side.

"Well, well, monkey. What do you think about it? He came to fight with you and that big gorilla you call guardian. I think he is well trained and intelligent for a monkey."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and then cocked his head to the other side. The other Saiyan seemed to get offended by the insult but didn't do anything.

Suddenly, the strong pink tail came rushing towards Vegeta's face and slapped him. Vegeta lost balance and felt to the floor. He sighed and stood up again.

"Thank you, Master Frieza. I appreciate it" he whispered. Radditz opened his eyes widely.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to be treating Prince Vegeta that way?"

"No, no, no! Shut up!" Vegeta whispered. Frieza smirked and winked at Zarbon, who left and came back with the whip. Vegeta became pale and swallowed. "Master Frieza I apologize for the actions of my subordinate. I swear he won't do it again."

The whip crashed against his face and sent him sprawling across the floor. I sighed and looked away, but I could still hear the chilling sounds of the whip combined with Vegeta's soft whimpers and sobs.

"Monkey" Frieza finally said. "Your Prince will suffer for your actions so I recommend you to stop causing him so much suffering" I turned around and saw the young Saiyan staring motionlessly at his prince. Then I looked at the child. He was trembling and all bloodied, doing his best to stand up again. "Soldier" he finally spoke to me "Take the monkeys to their rooms. The kid won't have a tank tonight. Now, leave, please"

I knew Frieza took me to his Throne Room everytime he could to watch the Prince get punished because he wanted to watch closely if I would react and give him a reason to destroy me or our relationship. I was aware of that and knew better.

I picked him up and exited the room, followed closely by the Saiyan.

When we arrived to the room he looked around.

"So… what's your name, Saiyan?"

"Radditz" he said. "Is the prince okay?"  
"Yeah, he's a strong kid."

"S-saiyan… D-don't ever d-do that ag…ain" whispered Vegeta. Radditz nodded, still shocked to see his prince in that state.

I put the kid on the bed and brought a wet towel.

Vegeta clenched when I began to clean him, and suddenly, Nappa entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Radditz. Who are you?"

"I am Nappa, the Prince's guardian. Why are you here?"

"Frieza took me in because he said I had some potential. I think they sent me to look after the Prince."

"Potential?" Nappa mocked. "You are a third class Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am as strong as a first class boy of my age."

I listened barely interested as I tried not to harm Vegeta even more. They wouldn't care about classes when Frieza got on with his plan.

Once I finished cleaning him and putting some bandages on his wounds, I stood up and sighed. The two older saiyans looked at me.

"He is going to be okay. But I recommend you to stop being so stupid before talking" I felt the boiling rage on the new Saiyan and turned to look at him with a defiant glare. "I am the only one in this ship that cares for him besides Nappa. That is lucky for you, because I am a doctor and know how to heal you saiyans and your prince. I have to work now. He must rest."

I began to walk away.

"My prince, I am very sorry…"

"Shut up. Just don't do it again. How… how is our planet?"

"It is the same, I guess. Nothing's changed very much except that… well, the Queen is very depressed and the King has become… different."

"Different how?"

"He is dry, and depressed, too, I guess."  
I finally walked out and the door closed behind me.

"Don't touch me! Ever! Stay away from me!" I heard Vegeta say. He was pretty much very traumatized because almost everytime someone touched him it was to harm him. I sighed and went back to the medical room.

…

How was it? See you next time!


	7. A meteor?

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

JazRox: I never said Frieza wanted Vegeta to become like Zarbon. I said he could become as strong as him, and he would replace him, because it wouldn't make sense if Frieza's right hand was weaker than any of the soldiers.

And any, I'll explain this in this chapter. Actually right now

…

"It's weird" he said.

Vegeta was now 9 and a bit more.

We were eating. This was one of those days in which Vegeta would sit with me instead of Nappa and Radditz. I would often sit with the other doctors, but they would walk away if they saw Vegeta coming, knowing that he wanted to be alone with me. They knew better than other soldiers… Actually a lot of soldiers had begun to understand it. Vegeta was weak because he was young, but they didn't want to be his enemies when he grew up, they had that very clear, specially because of the fact that he was becoming too cold hearted and wouldn't hesitate in killing them slowly if they caused him any problem.

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since my father died and Radditz came to know that a week ago" he said, staring at his plate.

"Did you tell him?"

He nodded. "Once he came here he didn't have a clue that my father had died three years back. I suppose that means all of the saiyans thought my father was still alive, and they probably still think that now. Frieza hid his death for a very long time."

"Why didn't you tell him the first day he came here?"

"Because Saiyans… admire their kings. Kings are a symbol of what our race means, and for a person to be chosen king he must be great." He smirked, a warm memory crossing his mind, and sighed. "Although he may have it a lot easier than me, Radditz took a hard time trying to adjust to this ship, and he always said he was doing it for our King. If he needed an inspiration, I was not taking it away from him."

"And I suppose you decided to tell him because he is finally used to be here"

To my surprise, he shook his head.

"He always encouraged me to stand up again and again, and to continue fighting every time, telling me to do it for my father. Remember what happened a week ago? I exploded and told him my father had been dead four years ago." He said with a tired tone.

I remembered what had happened a week ago.

…

I was walking back to my room after a long day. I was really tired. I waved goodbye my companions and they walked to their rooms. The hall was empty and cold. I pressed the button and went into my room.

When I was about to sleep, ignoring the strong feeling that something was wrong, I saw a light and heard an anguished cry in the distance. Must soldiers would've ignored it, but I recognized the voice. Debating whether I should go and check or stay there, worried that it was Frieza who was tormenting the child, I found myself getting up and putting on my armor.

No one else had woken up, or had paid no mind to what had just happened. If I didn't know it was Vegeta's voice, I would've thought it was just two soldiers training or something.

I got out of the ship and flew to where the sound had come from. Another dim light guided me and I landed before a big cave. There were laughs and sobs coming from the inside.

There was another dim light and another cry. I walked in…

…Only to see Cui and his brother Pap with Vegeta. The child was on the floor, and Cui was holding his barely struggling and much thrashed body down with his foot, and his brown, bleeding tail up with his hand.

They didn't notice me, which was good; because I was sure as hell that they would go and tell Frieza that I was worried about the kid.

"Come on, monkey prince!" he said, squeezing the tail. Vegeta greeted his teeth "Say you are sorry!"

"J-just… g-go away!"

"We are not leaving yet" said Pap, forming a ki blast in his hand.

"We are actually staying for a while, to see how much you like this!" he winked at Pap and the cave lit up. The ki blast crashed against the boy's tail, making him cry out desperately.

The two frog faces laughed.

"S-stop it!" he said.

"We will stop eventually, if you say you are sorry."

"NEVER!"

Cui buried his nails in the saiyan's tail, making a soft whimper escape his lips. Pap laughed and walked over to the child.

"Come on, kid. Swallow your pride, it can't stand for anything anymore"

I wondered where Nappa and Radditz were. Why weren't them with their Prince?

Vegeta bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"You are the prince of Fools and Weaklings, dear Vegeta. You don't frighten anyone, you make them feel PITY!" he remarked his work with an insanely hard kick to the kid's nose. Vegeta gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Cui finally released the destroyed and smoldering tail and removed his foot from the kid's back.

"We will give you one last chance, kid. Say you are sorry and we will go away." Said Cui.

Vegeta slowly lifted his body up and then tried to stand up straight, but he felt on his knees and then on his hands again.

"N-never!"

"Pitiful Saiyan" they both whispered, and with this they began to kick Vegeta wildly. I heard the child gasping and whimpering and loud cracks and laughs.

"STOP IT, BASTARDS!" someone shouted behind me. Nappa and Radditz landed without noticing me, or choosing to ignore me, and got in fight stance.

"Well, well, if it's not the monkey gang!" said Pap.

Teasing the saiyans, Cui sent a boot flying to the child's stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Stop it, Cui! Leave him alone!" said Radditz.

"I… can… h-handle this" said Vegeta.

I wondered why he hadn't passed out yet. Pap laughed and sent a kick to the kid's mouth.

"Adult conversation, child. Stay out of this" he said.

One tear began to slide down Vegeta's cheek. Cui noticed this and burst out laughing, raising his foot to kick the child again. Vegeta, guided by the instinct of self-preservation and with his mind made turmoil, managed to lift himself up to his hands and knees and crawl away from his enemies who, of course, cracked in laughter. When Cui was about to slam his foot into the child's back once again, I walked towards the soldiers and cleared my throat. They all looked at me, including the saiyans, who were in an inner debate if they should help the kid and risk the kid's own safety to Frieza, or just let him pass out.

"I think you should stop this, Soldier Cui"

"Yeah? And who are YOU to say what I should or shouldn't do?"

"Well, first of all, I am a doctor. I can see the child is in a pretty bad state and I don't think I would like to see Lord Frieza's reaction when he sees you killed his favorite toy" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at this, but I ignored him "And second, I think I may enjoy not preparing the tank well enough the next time you need it, or just pouring a bit of venom inside it, perhaps. What do you think about it?"

"Lord Frieza will not be pleased that you come out to defend the boy" Pap said.

"I am not defending the child. He is young, yes, and I think it is unfair. But I care for him less than any of the worthless trash that arrives to my area of work, but the lives of the soldiers kinda rely on my shoulders, and if Frieza is keeping the child it means that he needs him. If he needs him, it is in my best interest to keep him alive. I don't mind if you beat him to a bloody pulp, Cui and Pap, but I don't want to see Master's face when he realizes YOU killed the monkey or that I let him die. Understood?"

Cui and Pap frowned and flew away slowly. When they were far enough, I sighed and walked over to Vegeta. His eyes were watered. Nappa and Radditz kneeled besides me.

"How are you feeling, my prince?" said Radditz. Vegeta just stared at him and grinned slightly.

"What happened, Vegeta?"

Recently, I had become to dislike reading the child's mind. It was too… chaotic.

He swallowed and managed to stop his trembling a little bit.

"They found me here on my own and began to tease me." We didn't need anymore explanation.

"Prince, why did you come here on your own? You should've…"

"You were sleeping."

He slowly closed his eyes and Nappa lifted him carefully.

After that, I sensed how he was just slowly giving up on life. He was drifting into a blinding state where he wouldn't care about anything or anyone, only himself. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill. But he was too afraid. He was too scared of everything in that ship. And he hated himself for that.

…

"Hell of a Flashback?" he said. I smiled and we stood up.

On the way, he caught up with Nappa and Radditz and the three saiyans went to train.

…

That afternoon I was working on an experiment when I noticed we needed an ingredient Lord Frieza usually kept hidden. I looked at my companion.

"You go ask him. He adores you" she said. I looked at my other companion.

"She's right" he said.

My third companion just nodded and I sighed.

"But you three own me a big one" I walked out of the room and to Frieza's room.

But, right before pressing the button, I heard he was talking to someone.

"…Which is why I brought you here" he said.

"Please, tell us your news" Vegeta said. Oh, not again.

"You were on a mission two days ago, right?"

"Yes, sir." They answered.

"To Shawna?"

"Yes, sir. "

"While you were on this mission, my dear warriors…" his voice trembled, almost unable to control his emotions of joy. "…Something terrible happened"

Fear. Fear ran through the three bodies. An almost hearable wish of not hearing what was next.

"Please, tell us your news, Master Frieza."

"Are you aware of the gigantic Meteor that almost hit us?"

"No, my lord."

There was a chilling sound. Frieza had slapped someone. Someone – Vegeta.

"You should be aware of what happens around you, my dear. You are a prince after all. You _were _a prince after all."

"S-sir?"

"The meteor missed us slightly but it hit Vegeta-sei." The three saiyans were out of words. I narrowed my eyes. It was impossible. While Vegeta was on Shawna, there was no meteor, I was aware of that because I would've been the first to be noticed after Frieza!

Besides, even if a meteor DID take place, we were at an impossible angle with Vegeta-sei. It was impossible that a meteor would've hit the planet without hitting the currently flying ship. We had landed without problems on Planet Frieza once again, and if a meteor was big enough to destroy Vegeta-sei, then it would've damaged our ship.

"And… and what… what happened to Vegeta-sei, if I may ask, my Lord?" Vegeta's trembling voice said.

"The obvious. There is no Vegeta-sei anymore."

"Our… our planet was… destroyed… sir?" Radditz chocked out.

I heard Zarbon and Dodoria giggling in the back.

"I am sorry for your loss, now go back and train. The loss of Vegeta-sei was because you weaklings couldn't defend against a simple meteor."

Boiling rage coming from Vegeta. A desperate scream for prudency and awareness inside him made him power down immediately and stand up.

"Please excuse us, Master Frieza."

"You are dismissed" he said.

"After all" Dodoria said "You can't expect monkeys to defend from gigantic meteors"

He did his best to suppress his boiling rage. Something like self-preservation and pride debating inside him.

The door slipped open and the three saiyans looked at me. I couldn't bear looking into Vegeta's eyes. I couldn't, and until this day can't, comprehend how such a child could manage to control all the thoughts and emotions fighting inside him, tearing his mind apart.

I walked past him, confused and a little startled, and knelt before Frieza.

"Master, I am afraid we need some Gyggipidus to continue with our experiment."

"Oh, that's just great" he smirked. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks without looking back.

"Master Frieza."

"We ran out of Gyggipidus, I think tomorrow morning you will depart to planet Goorliam and get some of it. The planet doesn't need to be destroyed, we have a deal with that planet. Just force the deal a little bit and oblige them to give you some of it. You will have this night to mourn and everything. I don't want prisoners, hostages, or anything. Only the material. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord" with this, the small sayian walked away.

…

"So? Where is it? Don't tell me he didn't give you any" my companion said.

"Apparently he ran out of it. Vegeta is going to Goorliam tomorrow to get some more"

"You look down, Troizker." Noted another of my companions.

"Just worried. We won't have strong armor material anymore" I said. The armor material came from Vegeta-sei. Nice excuse.

"What? Why?"

"A meteor destroyed Vegeta-sei" I said. "Now we will have to look for another material" I falsely complained. They looked shocked.

"When?"

I knew the other doctors would come out with my same conclusions, so I just shrugged and went back to work.

…

So, tell me, how was it?  
I tried to make it long.

Thank you all


	8. Her

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

Nappa, Radditz and I stared at Vegeta lying on the bed. He was sleeping calmly, the only time his scowl left his face. His breathing was calmed, and soft. His tail twitched from time to time and he mumbled something incoherent.

"He says he will defeat Frieza" Radditz whispered. I sighed.

"Of course he says that. I would want to destroy Frieza if he did the same to me." I said.

"It is too dangerous. I mean, look what Frieza does to him when he... I mean... He doesn't do anything bad nowadays! He follows every order and Frieza still finds flaws on him to torture him in the most… brutal… ways" Radditz continued. "Imagine what he would do to him if he even…"

"He won't. Not yet. He is too afraid and he knows better." I answered.

"Sometimes I wish he would die" Nappa said. Radditz raised his eyebrows. "I mean… Imagine waking up almost sure that you will get the shit beaten out of you every day. Must be horrible. He is about to turn eleven and he is almost a… machine."

I swallowed.

"No. Frieza won't have his way."

Suddenly, Vegeta gasped and turned around, moving and trembling feverishly.

"N-no! No!" he said, still asleep. "No… Lord… Lord…" He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over the bed, sweating. "Stop! Stop! I… I want to go… home…" He gasped. I looked at the two saiyans but they only managed to look at him with pity. "I can't… escape… I can't… He… I'm… tied…"

"Shall we wake him up?" Nappa said.

"No. He may be having the worst nightmare but he needs to rest"

"The… whip! Stay away! Stay away!" he hugged his pillow and began to scream. Ignoring my advice, Nappa shook him roughly and he opened his eyes. "Wh-where…?" after recovering his breath, he looked at us. "I thought…"  
"Just a bad dream, Vegeta. Go back to sleep" I said.

He swallowed and nodded.

…

That afternoon he arrived to the infirmary badly injured. His right cheek was all bruised, and so was his neck. He was holding one of his hands against his chest, and his tail was mangled and hanging behind him, bleeding. One of his ankles was bleeding, too.

"What happened, kid?"

He shook his head as tears began to roll down his face. He dragged himself to my table and climbed up. I sighed and grabbed his hand. The fingers were badly twisted. "This is gonna hurt" I announced. I began to press his palm and wrist looking for broken bones. In the end my search was for any _good _bones. He whimpered and gasped when I began to twist his little fingers back into place. "What happened?" I asked again, though it sounded more like an order.

"There is something I didn't tell you" he whispered. I waited. "The last mission I went to, on planet Hulkfem, I met… someone." I grabbed his face and inspected his cheek. "The planet wasn't destroyed, but many people were killed, as usual. Nappa killed her parents."

"Wait, wait. So it's a _she?_" I said. He nodded.

"She feared me, and I should've killed her… I shouldn't have…" he squeezed his eyes shut "I promised myself I would never care for anyone anymore… At least not anyone that Frieza would like to destroy. But… I failed" I grabbed his tail lightly and with a lot of care, as if it was made of very thin glass, I began to clean it. "She said she was scared of us. Then she said she hated Frieza, and we began to talk. And talk and talk while Nappa and Radditz destroyed her planet. She didn't know, though. I told her I would take care of her, and I told her I would protect her from Frieza" his eyes watered. "None of you knew I brought her into the ship. She was small, and nobody noticed her."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had noticed Vegeta acting strangely, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"She didn't want me to tell anyone. I began to… care for her a little too much. I wanted to protect her from everything! And I… I… failed. Zarbon caught me and took her to Frieza." He lifted his good hand to his face and tried to suppress his sobbing. "Frieza made me watch as he killed her. Lucky for both of us, he killed her fast." He whispered. "Then he punished me. He went lightly on me this time. I'm still conscious at least."

"Do you want a tank tonight?"

He nodded. He could've healed by his own, but I knew he needed a little bit of rest, a little bit of time on his own. He never approached anyone except me and his guards. He never trusted anyone, never loved anyone, he was too cold hearted to even contemplate the idea of loving someone, or having a friend, apart from us of course. And the only time he risked loving someone, the only time anyone trusted him, the only time he felt free from his lonely cage… Frieza took it away from him.

I opened a tank and he crawled inside.

…

…

"Sir" I said, bowing before Frieza. He turned around and looked at me.

"What is it, soldier?"

"I would like to advise you on something."

Frieza laughed. "Really? What?"

"Vegeta is about to turn twelve. He is about to start is adolescence and there will be changes in his body."

"What kind of changes?"

"His tail. If you cut his tail, he won't regrow it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Saiyans have the capability of regrowing their tails when they are young, but one they reach certain age, that tail cannot be regrown."

"See, why don't I believe you, Troizker? To me, this sounds a lot like the monkey begging you to convince me of not cutting off what hurts the most in him."

"No, my Lord. You know I don't care for the monkey prince, but you strongly stated that you want me to keep him alive and to be a good warrior. Without the tail, saiyans can't transform into Great Apes. If you want to, sir, you may squeeze it, dug your nails into it, step on it, whatever it suits you, just don't cut it off."

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria laughed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright. I will advise the other soldiers of this little weakness of my pet. You are dismissed."

I nodded and stood up. Nappa and Radditz had told me about Saiyan's tail not regrowing, and I went to tell Frieza.

That night there was a meeting. All of the soldiers where at the throne room in a second.

Frieza was on his hover chair, smiling evilly. Vegeta was kneeling at his side, his eyes lost. His mind was not there. His deep scowl, his armor. He let go that cape a long time ago, and his armor didn't have the Saiyan sign anymore.

"Good afternoon, my Soldiers!"

A thousand shivers went down the soldier's spines.

"Good afternoon, Lord Frieza!" they said in unison.

"I have brought you here for one reason. Simple, short, funny." I sighed. "I have been informed that once a monkey's tail gets cut off…" he grabbed Vegeta's tail lightly with his own tail. Vegeta's mind came back and his body became rigid and tense "…he can't regrow it if he has grown up to his adolescence. I know that all of you love to show the little princeling here his place in my ranks, but I shall advise you something, soldiers. If the brat loses his tail and his ability to transform, I will make all of you pay." His eyes narrowed as he squeezed the tail of the child before him and Vegeta fell to his hands as well, moaning in pain. The others would've laughed if they weren't frozen by Frieza's threat. He let go the child's tail and kicked him to the center of the room. "Understood?"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Anything to say, Vegeta?"

No, not in front of the others. Vegeta stood up and shook his head.

"No, sir."

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. Nobody will cut off your tail now. You wont feel that excruciating pain anymore. You should be grateful."

Grateful. Frieza always found a way to make Vegeta thank him after a punishment.

"They will be able to squeeze it, so I don't see much of a change in there" he said, wrapping it around his waist.

Frieza laughed and jumped off of his hover chair.

Before Vegeta knew what hit him, he was hanging above Frieza, the tyrant's tail around his throat, chocking him. He lifted his hands to the tail, trying to pull it away and breathe, but it was too strong.

Frieza then slammed him against the floor three times.

"Come on, brat. Say it."

Vegeta opened one of his clenched eyes and shook his head. Frieza then laid a heavy blow on that eye and then another one on his cheek.

Then, he slammed the kid into the floor again, this time not lifting him up. He tried to sit up, but the tail was stronger. Then, a little pinkish ball was formed in Frieza's finger and, as the lizard laughed, a lazar was directed towards Vegeta.

Frieza slowly moved the lazar through the prince's body, burning his skin and making him scream, tears running down his face. Smoke eventually began to rise, and a puddle of blood began to run under the little body, reaching the soldiers in the first lines feet.

Frieza couldn't stop laughing as he watched his trembling pet getting slowly burned. The impact of the lazar crushing the small bones. I sighed and turned to look at Nappa and Radditz, who were trying to suppress their will of jumping over the tyrant and saving their prince. I knew they would rather be burned themselves than watch the prince getting tortured. But then again, if they did a single movement they would increase the child's suffering and they were well aware of that.

There was an ear-piercing scream. Desperate, high, chilling. The lizard had gotten to the tail. The lazar has thinner, not wishing to cut off the tail, but holding it by stepping on its tip, so Vegeta couldn't move it.

"STOP!" he screamed. "NOOOO!" he tried to scratch the tail around his neck but only got it to be tighter, chocking him. "Please… Master…" he was able to choke out "Please… I'm sorry…"

Frieza laughed and the lazar got a little bit thicker, causing a wave of convulsions to hit the broken child's body. "You know how to stop it, Vegeta."  
"Th-th…" something inside him told him not to do it. 'Wait for unconsciousness. Keep your pride!' someone said inside him. He bit his lip. Frieza scowled at this. It was too close.

The lazar disappeared and he lifted the trembling body from the floor.

"I know what can break you, child." He said. "Let's see how it goes when the whip breaks the BURNT skin. How about it?"

Vegeta swallowed. He hated the whip. He feared it too much, it was too painful… And now that his skin was badly damaged…

Zarbon brought the whip and put it on the tyrant's hand. He dropped the child and lifted his arm. I closed my eyes.

…

"Too much" I whispered as I put the body into the tank.

"It's impressive" my companion said. I jumped. I hadn't noticed she was there. I was not even aware of her aura. "He didn't give in. He didn't say it."

"He drifted into unconsciousness before he… I mean…" said another doctor.

I nodded.

Nappa and Radditz came in and the two doctors walked away.

"How is he?"

"Bad. It was too much. He practically has no skin by now" I whispered.

"This is bad." Radditz said.

…

Frieza wouldn't have his way. No, no, no.

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	9. Broken

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

Vetyga'sRath Lol, Okay I will. I didn't mean to make it too harsh.. But oh well. And yeah I totally agree, Frieza is the perfect villain, and Vegeta the perfect… everything! YOU HAVE TO FINISH THE FRIGGIN STORY! Pleaaase

Anyyy:), thank you lol. He is 11, not crying would be… weird. Anyway, I follow my reader's advices

…

"You are about to turn 13, monkey! You should already know your place in this ship!" Ginyu said.

Vegeta got in fight stance and scowled.

"Shut up! I am not a monkey! I am a Saiyan! Or are you too stupid to even tell the difference?"

I inhaled deeply and attempted to walk away, but the entrance was blocked. If anyone saw me escaping, they would surely go and tell Frieza. I looked around. Where were those two idiots? They were never there!

"Oh, look who snapped!" Jeice said.

"Go away, little monkey. You don't want to get gang beaten AGAIN, do you?" said Burter.

Vegeta began to tremble in rage and clenched his fists even more. He KNEW he was too weak to even last one minute against one of the members, and he also knew that they knew just how much energy to put into each attack so that they could toy with him for a while having him conscious.

But, his mind was too split up by now. He was too psychologically unstable; they had twisted his mind too much. He was there only to show he was stronger, even when he knew he wasn't. He was there to stand up for the last thing he had left: Pride.

"THE MEMORY OF MY PEOPLE WILL NOT BE MOCKED!" he screamed. Many shivered and ran away when he began to power up. The Ginyu Force was taken aback by this but they began to laugh anyways.

"If you don't want to get hurt, run away!" Ginyu said to the rest of the soldiers. They, of course, followed his advice and ran away, except for Cui, Pap and me.

Vegeta stopped powering up and launched himself to Guldo. He actually managed to land a kick on the fat shit's stomach and sent him flying across the room.

He turned around just in time to stop Jeice's punch, but a hard kick on the back of his neck pushed him against Jeice's body, who took advantage of the child's momentary dizziness to turn him around and twist his arms behind his back. Vegeta shook his head and struggled to get free from Jeice's grasp, but only managed to dislocate his own arm.

Then, Jeice threw him to the hard floor and Recoome, with all his weight, jumped on the little saiyan's stomach. Blood spurted out from Vegeta's mouth, who cried out and gasped. When Recoome landed besides him, laughing, he rolled over to his bruised stomach and attempted to stand up, but Burter slammed one boot into his back. There was a crack.

"God, Vegeta. You still haven't learned. You are not more than a pitiful monkey!"

"I… am… not a…" he was interrupted by a hard kick on his mouth. Pap and Cui were practically not breathing from laughing so much.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. When will you learn? You are too weak, why do you still have pride? You have nothing to stand up for. You are the prince of a race that consists of two weaklings and yourself!" Ginyu said. They all laughed.

"They say saiyans were strong. They were just brutes! And your father was nothing more than Frieza's lapdog!"

Vegeta, despite of having a dislocated arm, a broken back and a lot more wounds, screamed and stood up, sending a punch to any direction. Burter, the fastest of all, caught his fist in mid air and smirked evilly.

"Calm down…" there was a crack and Vegeta fell to one knee. Burter began to crush his hand, forcing him to the ground again.

"Vegeta, you have wasted our time. It is time we get to the _grand finale!"_ Jeice said.

With these words, they began to kick him repeatedly.

Vegeta couldn't keep himself from screaming. Not even biting his lip worked this time. They kicked him until his bones broke and sent splinters through his skin.

"Stop this nonsense" I said finally. They stopped and turned around. "You don't want to kill he boy. He has to go on a mission tomorrow morning"

They rolled their eyes and Ginyu kicked him into the wall.

"By the way, doctor" Ginyu said "The two other brutes that usually accompany the little monkey were sent on a mission yesterday. Lord Frieza wanted me to tell you"

With this, he walked away.

…

…

"Finally" he said to me.

I didn't know if I was happy for him or if I pitied him. Probably both.

After the little incident with the Ginyu Force, Frieza had punished Vegeta. Not only physically, but he had also forbidden the Cafeteria assistant's to give him the food they usually gave him. He had stated that, for one week, Vegeta should eat only half of what the rest of the soldiers ate.

Saiyans normally ate the triple of what a normal being does, so this punishment was excruciating for him. The boy was at the edge of starvation.

While his subordinates and I managed to save some scraps of food for him, it was still torture for the kid.

This was the day they were supposed to give him what he normally ate.

His big, black eyes were glittering with hunger and joy. He dragged the tray and was more than amused and disappointed to see the man putting what he had put the last week on his plate.

"Uh… Today you are supposed to serve me what I _normally_ eat" he said.

"I am sorry, soldier, but Lord Frieza stated that until new advice you should only…"

"He stated that my punishment should be only one week long. I have starved for one week and now I want my food" he said.

"Lord Frieza told me different" the man answered.

Vegeta's eyes lost all color. His shoulders dropped in depression and his lip began to tremble.

"You… don't understand" he said. His tone was plain. He had lost all hope. "I am starving"

"I can't contradict Lord Frieza's orders, Vegeta" the man replied, slightly trembling when the hungry boy clenched his fists. "He said that we shouldn't…"  
"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID, DAMMIT! I was there, bleeding to unconsciousness when he said it!"

"I… I…" the man feared Vegeta. But of course, it was contradicting Vegeta or contradicting Frieza, and we all know what the soldier preferred.

"Awwwn, what's wrong? Poor little monkey is hungry?" Cui said behind us. The cafeteria burst out laughing.

Vegeta's eyes, teeth and fists clenched.

"You are giving me my food" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"I… can't."

"Poor, poor, poor little monkey. He is starving! Don't worry, monkey. If you look well in the garbage after the lunch hour is finished, I am sure you will find some scraps. Like the little trash you are, you should eat trash." Pap said.

This was enough.

Not even I expected it. Vegeta suddenly screamed and turned around, sending a ki blast through Pap's heart. The cafeteria was suddenly silent. He then sent a ki blast through the assistant's head and then began to scream even more. Blind panic sent all the soldiers running for their lives when he began to send an insane amount of ki blasts all around.

Cui, trying to wake his brother up, didn't see the ki blast that rushed towards him. Luckily, it only hit his arm, but it sent him flying into a wall, leaving him unconscious.

"VEGETA!" I said, trying to calm him down.

Nappa and Radditz arrived.

"PRINCE VEGETA" they said in unison.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF THIS! I WON'T BE BEATEN ANYMORE! I WON'T BE PUNISHED ANYMORE! STAY AWAY!" he screamed. His eyes were unfocused.

"Vegeta, please calm down!" Nappa said.

"Do you really want to give me any orders, Nappa? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DEFY ME?" he screamed, sending a ki blast towards Nappa.

"Prince Vegeta! Please!" Radditz screamed.

"NO! SHUT UP!" he said, sending ki blasts in all directions once again.

One of those ki blasts hit me, and all I could see before fading into unconsciousness was Frieza calmly entering the room, and the crazy boy stopping, still out of himself, but knowing his palce before his cruel master, fear taking even over his much damaged brain.

…

…

I woke up to see my companion looking at me. I had a headache.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Luckily for you, nothing bad. The ki blast was too weak. It hit you in the head, but there is no need for a regen tank. You are lucky the ki blast that hit you was one sent when the kid was too tired and wasted" she said.

I stood up slowly and looked around. I was not in the ship. I was in Frieza's fortress, in the enormous sick bay.

Pap and Cui were floating in regeneration tanks, as well as Nappa and Radditz.

"Where is Vegeta?" I said. I regretted immediately. I hadn't been careful in hiding my preoccupation. Oh well, she already suspected I cared for the kid, and she wouldn't say anything.

"He actually wants to talk to you. Uhh.. Prince, you… m-may come in" she said, hurrying outside.

Vegeta was trembling, a bandage on his head, covering one of his eyes. His other eye was red, with big, purple bags under it. He walked towards me slowly and lifted his head.

"I… am sorry" he said slowly. "I… exploded. I don't know what happened."  
"Oh, but I do, kid. And there is nothing to be sorry about. You needed a tantrum, and you had it. It may be referred as a defensive mechanism or something. It's not your fault, Vegeta. They taunted you too much, and you were a hungry warrior" I said. He smiled weakly.

"I am too tired, though."

"Of course. You slipped out of yourself! Your body acted without thinking and surpassed itself. Now, tell me, what happened later?"

"I don't remember very well. I remember Frieza arriving and then nothing. Then I woke up in his throne room. He… he said something about a song and… and…" he clenched his eye, having a headache for forcing his brain too much.

"Can I… see it?" I asked. He nodded and looked at me.

…

_He is standing there, smirking. He will punish me._

_I try to control every fiber of my body, so I won't tremble, but as much as I hate to admit it, I am terrified of what he will do this time._

_His punishments are just too much for me. I nearly killed all of his crew!_

"_Vegeta…" he addresses slowly and calmly. "Do you know the song "Little Monkey"?"_

_Not again. You bastard! Why the fuck do you do this?_

"_No, my Lord."_

"_Ohh! Then I'll be more than glad to sing it to you" he clears his throat and sings._

"_One little monkey jumping on the bed,_

_He fell down and broke his head!"_

_With this, he smashes me into the ground, and sings another piece of the song I didn't pay attention to. I feel blood running down my neck._

"_For you it suits better this way:  
One little monkey causing trouble in my cafeteria!_

_He snaps out and I broke his FACE!"  
He doesn't follow the rhythm anymore. Wow, what a fool I am. Concentrating in nonsense like this. He punches my eye a little bit too hard, and I keep drifting in and out of consciousness. He punches me again on my cheek and laughs when I can't keep inside me a small whimper._

_He grabs me by the throat with his tail and lifts me up. He punches me several times more and then hits me hard to the floor, causing my wound on the head to be worse._

_What's wrong? He orders Zarbon to take me to the Medical Room. Why? I can stand on my own. In fact, I do stand on my own, slightly leaning on Zarbon. Why did he have it so lightly on me this time? He didn't even taunt me THAT much. He didn't even break any bone… Well, apart from my head. Is he bored? Happy? I just don't get that lizard._

…

He looked away.

"Well, that was not too bad" I whispered.

He sighed and passed out.

"Yes, I agree" Frieza said behind me. I jumped out of the bed and bowed before him.

"Lord Frieza."  
"Hello, Troizker. How are you feeling?"

"Very good, master. Thank you."

"You were lucky, weren't you?"

"Yes, in fact, I was very lucky, sir" I answered.

"My friend here not too much. Pap passed away. I told them to do everything they could to keep him alive. Those two made a nice pair to annihilate populations, but oh well, nothing to do. Weakling" he said.

So he had actually killed Pap!

"I am sorry for the loss of a very good warrior, my Lord" I said.

"Do you know why I didn't punish Vegeta too much?"

"Why, my Lord?"

"He killed a very capable soldier and injured four more! He should've been punished badly. And I would've punished him if… he hadn't done exactly what I wanted him to do." He said, smiling.

"Sir?"  
"Snapping. He has finally become a coldhearted machine! He just snaps without thinking and does whatever he wants. He has no regard for other's lives… Only hatred and desperation. I am a very good artist, ain't I?" he said.

I swallowed before answering. So the bastard _did_ get his way.

"Yes, you are, master."

"I punished him, though, because he can't be spoiled." He said. With this, he walked away.

I looked back at Vegeta, sleeping calmly, and sighed.

He was… broken.

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	10. A little bit too far from Sanity

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

"You are dismissed" Frieza said. I nodded politely and stood up.

Just as I was leaving the Throne Room, the fourteen-year-old and his two Saiyan guards came in.

"Lord Frieza" Vegeta said as they kneeled down before him. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, but its tip was moving uneasily. Something was wrong.

I walked away as slowly as I could, so that I could at least hear what Vegeta had to say.

"Planet Jikab has been successfully destroyed" he said in a low tone of voice. Oh, no.

"Excuse me, Vegeta?" Frieza said in a very, very cold voice.

The fear that ran through the three bodies was awful.

"Planet Jikab was…"

"I HEARD YOU, MONKEY! You… destroyed Jikab?"

Planet Jikab was one of the closest alliances Frieza had. They were weak, and the planet was small, but it had a lot of goods that were very useful for him. They had the materials that made up almost every weapon in the army and even some parts of the ship.

"Y-yes, sir."

"I specifically told you to kill three quarters of the population!"

I finally reached the door and let it shut behind me, but I stayed there for a while.

"I… know. I'm-I'm sorry, my Lord"

"You are sorry? Oh, no, you're not. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS TO BE SORRY, MONKEY! I will give you one minute to explain yourself. How and why did you destroy Jikab? And don't tell me you forgot your orders, because I know saiyans, as stupid as they are, have decent minds to remember important things. NOW SPIT IT!" he screamed. He was very pissed.

"I... I…"

"Nappa and I misunderstood Vegeta's orders, my Lord" Radditz said.

"You shut up! I know that's a lie! Come on, monkey! Speak!"

"Lord Frieza, Radditz is right! Vegeta told us to destroy three quarters of the population but we…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! You two, back to your quarters! Zarbon, bring the rod! Vegeta, speak!"

"L-lord Frieza I… I… let my… rage… and my pride…"

"I knew it… You stupid sayian. Can't you do anything right?"

Radditz and Nappa stepped out and looked at me. I stared back with a questioning glare.

They just shook their heads and walked back to their quarters.

I knew Vegeta had suffered of a tantrum. He hated it when Frieza sent him on a mission where he couldn't destroy the planet, for we always used these missions to get rid of all that tension and rage that consumed him while he was on the ship.

But he usually followed orders. 'This time something must have gone wrong.'

My thoughts were interrupted by a clank and a cry of agony.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ALL THE GOOD MATERIAL BROUGHT FROM JIKAB NOW? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MONKEY?" this sentence combined with more clanks, screams and sounds of breaking bones. "I should probably kill you, so you can stop making stupid mistakes! I told you to kill the population so that the Jikabians would give us three times what they gave us before without opposing resistance! BUT YOU DESTROYED THEM! YOU IMBECILE!"

I walked away, knowing full well the rest of the conversation. Frieza's taunting, clanks, cracks, screams, begging. I hated it.

I entered my room only to find the two saiyans standing there.

"Doctor, we were looking for you."

"What is it?"

"Vegeta. While we were on Jikab, we were killing the people just as Frieza said, but suddenly… one man said that saiyans were beasts, that they were despicable" Radditz's fists clenched and his eyes narrowed as he spoke "He then said that King Vegeta had made a good decision in making a deal with Frieza, and giving him his son, because Vegeta deserved to suffer under the tyrant. Then Vegeta just… snapped! He screamed and began to kill everyone desperately. We tried to stop him but he was just too…"

"He was crazy" Nappa continued. "He killed everything he saw; he grabbed the people and tore them apart! He suddenly climbed to his pod, and blasted off into space, always cursing Frieza's name. We climbed to our own pods to stop him and when we arrived it was too late. He threw an enormous ki blast… Bigger than any other I have ever seen before, and the planet just exploded. Not having enough with it, he began to send little ki blasts to the rests of the planet, until he passed out."

I raised my eyebrows. One hell of a tantrum.

"And then what happened?"

"He woke up in the way back and didn't remember anything. He had to tell him what had happened. When he realized what he had done, he just turned off his scouter and was too silent." Radditz said.

"We… would like to know if you can do anything about him."  
"I can't. I know what's going on with the boy. He is in the pure line between sanity and madness, and perhaps a little too close to the worst side. He can't control himself any longer. Aren't you proud of being warriors? Well, the kid gets physically abused every day of his life and his young brain can't take it anymore. His blood boils with hatred. Pure, pure hatred. Tell me something, have any of you ever dared to look at him in the eye when he is mad?"

"No." they said, kind of ashamed.

"Why is that?" I asked, glaring at them.

"His eyes just… send tremors down your spine." Radditz muttered.  
"Just like…" Nappa began.

"…Frieza's." I said. "Because Frieza has molded him to his own image. Tell me something, when was the last time that you saw him smile? And not evilly because he was murdering someone, or because he earned some miserable scraps of extra food for his good work. REALLY smiling. Like… that scowling of his fading away. Huh?" I question.

They sighed.

"Never since he came here."

"This ship is full of people that hate him for his very existence. Frieza absolutely despises saiyans and one of the main reason he has him here is because he enjoys toying with him… Besides of course, of the fact that Vegeta is very, very strong." I stated coldly as I exited the room, motioning for the saiyans to follow me to the Medical bay. "His brain is too damaged now. Tell me, what would he do if you didn't follow his orders? Or if you insulted him, attacked him?"

"He would snap and probably kill us both!" Radditz said.

"There you go. Any other question?"

They shook their heads and left.

…

Was walking back to my room after a long, boring day. I was very surprised that Vegeta hadn't come for a tank, but then deduced that Frieza might had denied it to him.

As I passed through Vegeta's room to get to the elevator (his room had been changed to the same floor of the medical bay, mostly to mock him) I heard voices – a voice.

"B-but I can't. He's too strong. I can't possibly beat him right now…" his voice was shaky and scared. I was startled to hear a sudden change in it, almost believing that there was someone else there speaking "NO MATTER! I will. I will defeat him and get back what's mine. I'll make him beg and suffer… I will kill him!"

I knocked on the door.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

I frowned.

"Open up."

"I don't want to!"

"Vegeta, open up!" I knew he needed to talk to someone, he just wouldn't admit it.

"Go away!"

I didn't, and he knew I wouldn't. After a while, he opened up and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Vegeta, are you alone in there?"

"Of course I am! Now, what do you want?"

I sighed in the inside. He was pissed off all the time now. I could see the gashed in his thin body and the dry blood caking his entire form. He was trembling very slightly, I didn't know if it was pain, rage or coldness. Probably all of them. He had one arm across his chest, holding his ribs, and his other arm was lying limply on his side. His legs looked like they were going to give up any time soon. "Well?" he urged.

I narrowed my eyes and spoke slowly. "What happened back there, Vegeta?"

"This guy insulted me and I gave him a lesson!" despite his rude tone, his voice was weak and tired.

"By destroying his planet?"

"And him."

"Jikab, Vegeta. JIKAB! What were you thinking?"

"I don't care how important Jikab was for that hideous lizard!"

I shook my head slowly and tried to get a better look of his injuries. He was much taller than before (of course), almost as tall as me.

"He didn't let you have a tank tonight, did he?" I muttered. He had some serious injuries. He didn't answer and just looked away. After a while, he just drew back and sat on his bed.

"I don't need you. I can take care of myself."

"I know that." I muttered. "But not when it is against Frieza."

"Shut up." He said. "One day I will beat him"

"That's for sure. Meanwhile try to control that temper of yours, Vegeta!"

"What? CONTROL WHAT? What do you want from me? Right, Vegeta! Live in this fucking hell; get your ass beaten by almost everyone, especially by the one that destroyed your race… BUT DON'T GET ANGRY! Why can't everyone get I'm… I'm…" he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip around his chest. It was too much for his body. He finally opened them up and looked at me. "I'm only fourteen and I already know what hell tastes like" he whispered.

I sat beside him and looked through the high, small window.

"Someday you will be free, Vegeta."

"This… yearning for freedom and revenge is killing me and driving me crazy… yet it is the only thing that can keep me alive." He whispered.

"Yeah"

"Because" he continued "I don't care about my race anymore. I never got to see much of it, and the same goes for my planet. My father… pfft, what can I say? He sold me to this cruel monster and never tried to get me back. And even if he did… I can't remember him either. I barely remember anything that doesn't have to do with this ship." He deepened his scowl and looked at me once again "I have the slight suspicion that Frieza destroyed my planet, instead of an asteroid. I kind of… know it. I can't be sure, though, but I don't care. My thirst of revenge bases on one single fact: My pride. Myself. He won't break me. I will kill him before he does. For I am the Prince of All Saiyans!" he coughed slightly and sighed.

I smirked.

"He won't." I whispered.

"I will kill Frieza."

Not a second too late, a chilling voice sounded behind us.

"Really, Vegeta?"

We both went deadly pale. Frieza smiled cruelly as he made his way towards us.

…

…

I'm sorry I'm being a bit too slowly on the passing of years. I have good ideas and all, and I'll try to skip even more, so that it wont be too long.

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	11. Desires

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

Vegeta swallowed as his scowl deepened. He had managed to hide the fear from his expression, but when it came to Frieza, his eyes still trembled a little bit.

I had managed it completely. Maybe that was why Frieza trusted me that much.

"My, my, my. Two rules broken in one single sentence. Not addressing me as master, and conspiring against me. As for you, Troizker…" he narrowed his eyes "I will give you two minutes to explain yourself." He was dangerously calm, his voice not tense or enraged at all. He was actually at the verge of laughing.

"Would you believe me, Master, if I gave you the same excuse I always give you?" I said, kneeling down. Vegeta kneeled down as well.

"That of keeping him alive for me? Well, it is starting to get really old, Troizker. Not to mention it sounds a lot that you want him alive because you care for him, and not because I requested it." He said.

I laughed a little bit before answering.

"If that is what you think, sire, then do as you please. I would be more than relieved if you took that weight off my shoulders and killed the monkey prince." I felt sense of betrayal behind me. Rage. But I knew he would understand in the end. "It really takes a lot of my time to keep him alive, my Lord."

Frieza smirked cruelly and looked at Vegeta.

"Perhaps I should."

I smiled as cruelly as I could, making sure that Frieza would see it.

He lifted a finger.

_He won't kill him, he won't kill him. _

Vegeta swallowed and subconsciously shook his head.

"M-master Frieza…"

"You destroyed Jikab, and want to kill me. After all I've done for you, child!"

"Done for me?" Frieza's eyes widened at the child's bipolarity but then narrowed as a smile took place, knowing that it was all his work. "YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING!" he stood up and fell to his knees immediately, holding his broken ribs.

"I have trained you, given you food, shelter, clothes. You are an ungrateful little monkey."

Vegeta swallowed again and looked at Frieza. Pure hatred was shining within those onyx eyes.

"Troizker" Frieza addressed me.

"Yes, sire?"

"Leave, please. Come back in two hours."

"Yes, my Lord."

I stood up and left as fast as I could, and ran up to Nappa and Radditz's room.

I knocked and a sleepy bulky bold man opened.

"Wh't d'ya w'nt" he said, half-asleep and rubbing his eye.

"I need you to go over to Vegeta's room. Frieza overheard him saying that he wanted to kill him and now will punish him. Don't try to stop him, but try to prevent him from killing him!" I said, agitated. Radditz and Nappa were fully awake now and ran down the hall to the room of their prince.

I knew how pissed they were that they had moved Vegeta out of the room the three of them shared, because now it was even more difficult to watch over him.

…

Two hours later, I was on front of Vegeta's door.

Frieza walked out. I shuddered at the sight of the lizard completely covered up in blood and smiling evilly.

"How punctual, Troizker. Unfortunately for you I decided to keep the child alive. The two monkeys are inside there. Blame them, they convinced me to let him breath. See you tomorrow, soldier."

With this, he walked away.

I walked into the room and closed my eyes immediately, nausea taking over me.

After a few deep inhales, I opened my eyes again.

He was completely burned, half of his arm and one of his legs was in pure and raw flesh, his leg was twisted backwards and his tail was broken in half, making it seem he had two thin, red tails.

His face, bloodied and burned up, was completely twisted with pain. It was purple and even yellowish in some parts. He was literally crying blood and one of his ears was… not there.

As I walked closer to him, I saw that Frieza had written with his nail, over the flesh of his chest, the word "Master", and on his forehead "Lord Frieza's pet."

I looked at Nappa and he looked back. Radditz cleared his throat and I directed my gaze towards him.

"How… Where…" he took a deep breath while he cleared his mind. "How can we carry him without harming him even more, doctor?"

"Just… just wait here while I…" my voice was even hoarser than ever. "I will bring some sedatives, alright?"

They nodded and I ran to the medical room.

…

…

Vegeta lost all confident he had barely gotten since that day.

Not with me, because he still trusted me enough to take care of his injuries and even tell me one or two things he needed to get off his chest,

But he didn't let his mood rise that much. He would always check behind him before doing anything, he would never speak too much and would always, _always _follow Frieza's orders. His little tantrums then made him a perfect warrior.

Frieza loved him, and his fifteenth year came with quite a surprise.

Reading Nappa's mind, I saw it.

They were sparring, Vegeta was holding back, as usual, for he had grown far stronger than his fellow saiyans and than most in the ship.

Frieza didn't punish him that much now. He toyed with him once in a while, but compared to his early years, it was nothing.

Anyway, they were sparring, when the Ginyu Force came in.

"Training, 'Geta?" Jeice said.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he swiftly landed on his feet and looked at them.

"What's it to you?"

"Getting bold, are we?" Ginyu said.

"Come on, Nappa. Let's go find Radditz and get something to eat."

Nappa nodded and they began to walk out of the room, when Burter took the Prince's tail. Vegeta fought not to let him unwrap it, but Burter was much stronger.

"No, no. Spar with us, Vegeta."

"No thanks" he growled.

Ginyu then punched him on the face. Nappa got in fight stance.

"Leave him…" he was cut by Guldo's attack. The Saiyan was surrounded by a blue aura while he stood paralyzed in his place. The Ginyu Force laughed as Vegeta struggled to get free from Ginyu's grasp.

"Who wants to play football?" Ginyu roared suddenly. Vegetas eyes widened.

"NO!"

"ME!" They all said, and Vegeta was cruelly dragged to the center of the room. Nappa tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Stop struggling, prince. Okay. Burter and Jeice will be one team, and Guldo, Recoome and me will be the other one. Little Vegeta will be the BALL!"

They cracked in laughter as Vegeta tried to run away, and there was a loud crack. Ginyu had broken a bone in his tail. Vegeta hollered and fell to his knees.

"I told you to stop struggling."

Nappa closed his eyes and tried to contact Radditz by the mental bond saiyans usually had, but not even that worked. He then remembered Radditz had been sent to bring new scouters from some distant planet.

Rules were quite simple. If Vegeta crashed against any of the walls, it was a goal. If the wall cracked, or the Saiyan screamed out, it was a double goal.

And so they began to kick the teen around as if he was a ball, laughing and using all their strength. Vegeta screamed out and even tried to run away a few times, but couldn't.

Finally, they got tired of playing with the young Saiyan and left him all broken and trembling in a far corner of the room.

Suddenly, a cold voice rang out. Nappa's spell was easily broken and he fell backwards, standing up immediately.

"Ginyu, I see you and your friends are playing with my little pet here, aren't you?"

"Yes, my Lord" Ginyu said, smiling mockingly and looking at the youngster on the corner.

Frieza's smirk disappeared.

"I didn't give you permission to do so, did I?"

The Ginyu Force looked at their master with wide eyes, and Nappa couldn't help it. He smiled and then began to chuckle. No one seemed to notice him.

"M-master we… We thought…"

"You thought wrong. If I allowed you to show the Monkey his place on my ranks before, that has certainly changed. You can only do so if I allow you to. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and Frieza ordered Nappa to take the monkey to the regen tanks.

I saw Nappa carrying the prince and read his mind. And we were both as confused as each other.

"He actually protected him?"

"Not only that, doctor. He doesn't allow them to hurt him anymore. At least not without his permission." Nappa said, watching his prince floating in blue-green liquid.

I sighed and told Nappa to leave.

Around half an hour later, Frieza entered the room. I bowed my head and turned back to my experiments.

"He is still recovering, I see" he said.

"Yes, my Lord" I said, not looking at him.

"It was a harsh beating."

"It could've gone worse, sire."

"I know that. Then you must be wondering why I stopped it." He said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

"In fact, I do, Master."

"I knew you would read Nappa's mind" he said absentmindedly, looking at the tank Vegeta was floating in. "But it surprises me, and in a certain degree disappoints me, that you didn't find out earlier. Or didn't tell me if you did, soldier."

"My lord?"

"Do you know what happens every time a Saiyan gets beaten? When he recovers?"

"No, sir" But I did. Oh yes, I did. I was more than aware.

"He becomes stronger. This, with the purpose of revenge. Of course not always succeeding in getting stronger than his attacker. I want him to be strong, yes. But let me tell you something… I _fear_ that he becomes stronger than what he _must _be." He paused for a while, smirked, and looked at the experiment I was working on. "The reason why I did it is quite simple. But very difficult at the same time. Simple to understand, difficult to explain. Difficult because I am the Emperor of most of the Universe and I am a warrior. But I truly _fear _this little advantage my pet has. I can't let him become stronger than me, can I?"

"No, you can't."

"Therefore I will forbid them to play with him. But, then again, I can't _spoil him. _He will get training sessions with Zarbon, Dodoria _and _the Ginyu Force. And well, me, of course."

"Will you let him know that you are protecting him, sire?"

"As much as I want him to thank me, and as much as I want him to see that I am concerned for him, because yes, I am also very afraid of the fact that he is still mortal, I won't. He can't grow confident. So you don't tell him either or I will break your neck or cut your air supplies."

He said it so naturally. I nodded and went back to my experiment.

"I understand he will be fifteen in a week?"

"I… think so, my Lord."

Frieza smirked and walked away.

…

A week passed.

Birthdays were not celebrated in the ship. They were not even a tradition in most cultures and they were really only something to remember how much time one had served Frieza.

Or how far was one from death.

Anyway, Frieza knew these facts, of every single being that worked under him.

And that day was not different until some hours past midday.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you in the Throne Room." Zarbon said behind me.

I sighed and followed the green man up to the mentioned room.

Frieza was giving his back to me, and Vegeta was kneeling in front of him, not trembling at all. Perhaps lost in his thoughts.

I kneeled besides him to prove my theory. His eyes were lost, looking at the infinite, his body completely rigid.

"Troizker, how nice of you to join us." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness."

"Prince Vegeta, tell me something." He came back to reality in an instant and looked at Frieza. "At what age is a Saiyan considered a grown up?"

Vegeta looked at the floor, thinking, before answering.

"It varies depending on the classes. Royal classes were considered to be adults around their fifteenth year, if they had the enough strength and… well…" his cheeks slightly burned and Frieza chuckled.

"…And lost their innocence, right?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, sire."

"That's why I've got a gift for you. Your strength is unquestionable, and you are fifteen years-old. Only one thing to go, right?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side. "I don't know if you have aready _lost it _during your missions prince. I don't doubt it but don't believe it entirely either. Anyway, around here things are different. I give my men what they _need. _And I know they can get it outside, I still give it to them. So, my prince, this is your new mission. Enjoy it."

From behind the hover chair, Zarbon pushed a young girl. She was light greenish. Her eyes were wide with fear, but beautiful yellow orbs. Her nose, her mouth, her curly, long, dark hair, were beautiful.

She was perfect. Her body was beautiful.

"I tried to get the prettiest Saiyan-like I found. She is Azahara, she comes from planet Ariagambatens, and she came with a selected few others I reserved for the other humanoids on board. Although she is the prettiest one." He looked at Vegeta and then down at the girl. "Well, she is all yours. Take her to your room and enjoy her. If she dies, or breaks, or something happens to her, you may come to me to ask for another one. Although your missions will be enough. I bet girls are all over you, right?"

I felt Vegeta's tension. His face was hilarious. I tried my hardest not to laugh as his eyes grew wide and his lip trembled.

"Uh… Uh…"

"Don't try to deny it, dear. You are handsome."

I covered my mouth with one hand as Vegeta opened his mouth and shut it immediately. He looked at me and then back at Frieza. As I suppressed my laughter, Frieza kicked the girl and she landed on Vegeta's arms.

"Uh… Thank you, Lord Frieza."

He stood up and the girl looked at him. I sensed her fear and her hope.

"As for you, Troizker, I also saved a very pretty girl for you. I don't like to give out my prettiest when the other soldiers are around. The tension of jealousy is horrid."

…

Two days passed by and I found Vegeta looking at the moon.

I sat beside him.

"She died" he said.

"I thought so. Ariagambatens can kill themselves from the inside."

"I know. I tried not to harm her, though. She told me she killed herself because her family had died."

"Not to harm her?" I said, confused.

"She may be an alien and a selected whore, but she is still a woman." He simply said. I was very, very surprised.

"Why?"

"She doesn't deserve it. She didn't do anything."

Vegeta, the ruthless warrior, the merciless killer, the tyrant's somber… actually was feeling that?

"But…"

"I was taken to be something I didn't want to. I was forced to face pain a lot of times and I don't really know what love or mercy means, or what they are like. I know something like a 97% of the languages of the Universe, and still remember my own… She suffered my same fate. I didn't exactly _rape _her, as you would a normal whore. I don't know why her… It's just… If I ever feel like fucking someone, I go on a mission and try not to harm the girls."

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. So this was not your first whore?"

"Of course not. A year ago or so I started. I hate how the other two saiyans do… it." I could tell he was uncomfortable talking to me about that, but he continued. "I try not to harm them. I try to… They don't… I mean, if I torture someone for information, or kill them slowly out of pure rage, it is different. These are… women. Saiyans are taught to respect women, so when I go on missions I kill them fast and nicely, and try to kill them first, so that they won't see their offspring perishing as well. Or if I feel like fucking them I try to make them feel less the pain another warrior would put them through." He was now barely speaking above a whisper.

"Wow, Vegeta…"

"Don't tell anyone" he said. He stood up and walked back to his room.

…

Okay. I thought it was time to show some of Vegeta's adult side, and also some of the real MALE side of the ship, as to make it more realistic.

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	12. Changes

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

It wasn't after a year-long trip that Vegeta changed his hairstyle.

Frieza didn't normally send his soldiers in very long missions. He always travelled in his ship until they were at least a month away and then he would send them. But this had been an emergency.

Three planets had allied and were planning on taking over the ship.

Frieza wasn't scared, he was pissed. Very pissed.

He sent the three saiyans and other three soldiers to do the job.

Many wondered why he hadn't sent the Ginyu Force, but Frieza was the master in strategies and knew what he was doing.

The ship was lonely and boring for me. I had grown accustomed to Vegeta and his guards. Now the boring life of a doctor took over me once again.

Of course, it was a relief knowing that he wouldn't be punished or beaten for a year.

Yahuas, Kareedth and Ark were three small planets that had amazing technology.

The three of them were six months away from Frieza Planet by pod (perhaps a whole year on the ship), and it would take at least one week to wipe them all out and make them surrender.

Then, another six months to go back, and finally he'd come home.

Of course I didn't know which day _exactly _he would come back.

I arrived to the medical room after my breakfast and there was a soldier there. I didn't need to check his vital signs to know he was dead. They wanted me to do something for him, but I couldn't. Other two soldiers were in Regen tanks, with my companions taking care of them.

It took me a while to realize that they were the soldiers that had accompanied Vegeta on his trip.

"The soldier here has been dead for over a month." I said.

They merely nodded and went back to work. Suddenly, I felt an aura I knew too well.

"He was a weakling." There was no confusing him. I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

He no longer had those childlike bangs. He had a widow's peak that really gave him style… He looked a lot like King Vegeta. Without the beard that is.

He was taller, and thinner. Of course, almost a year sleeping in a pod is not a very good training.

He smirked at me and so did I.

"Nice to see you. How was your trip?"

"I don't know. I was asleep." He stated icily, but still smiling.

"Did you wipe all the beings out?"

"Of course. I am a warrior."

"Right." I said, laughing.

His voice was rough and hoarse. He was an adult now. I smiled.

He was now 17.

I knew he liked the idea of travelling, now that the whole year before had been full of awful 'training sessions' with Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force.

I knew the bastards used Vegeta as a stress relief. They didn't like the idea of him bottling up everything inside.

They were _elated _when they managed to make him scream, although sometimes they barely made him grunt or moan. Of course, they loved to make him bleed.

Frieza was the only one who knew how to open him up and make him scream, sometimes even cry. Vegeta hated how Frieza was an expert in shedding his tears. Luckily, Frieza used Vegeta only when he was very pissed or bored. Vegeta was his favorite plaything, but the lizard also enjoyed giving him things. He barely denied anything to the prince. He treated him with more… respect?... than any of the other soldiers. With the exception of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Ginyu, of course.

Vegeta didn't vocalize his hatred anymore, but if one looked into his eyes, well… that was different.

We went for a long walk outside the ship once he took a shower and went to report to Lord Frieza.

"The races were small, but very organized. That gave us a disadvantage. They also had great technology. Those six months served them very well. We actually stopped on a nearby planet to train for two days and stretch out before attacking. The other three soldiers were harmed, and Radditz got injured, but he was fine when we got here. Apart from that, it was good" he said.

"I see."

"Oh! And we also learned something great! It still takes a little bit of concentration, and Radditz can't manage, but once I can completely make it, it will help me a lot."

"What is it?"

"Not feeling anything in my tail!"

My eyes grew wide and I stopped to look at him in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It still takes a lot, but I will make it. I discovered it because an Arkanian offered to show me if I didn't kill her. She told me that our tails could be developed to a point where we wouldn't feel a thing."

I remained silent for a second. That would help him a lot.

"And… did you kill her?"

"No. Nappa did" he said, smiling. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, anyway. That is great."

"I know." He said.

He took a deep breath and stared at the moon.

"Troizker?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"While I was sleeping on the pod, on the way back, I had a dream" he said slowly.

"And…?"

"It was about my father. I was a baby and he was holding me. He was telling me to fight back, to…" he turned around and checked if there was someone behind. He even tapped his scouter to see if there was anybody hiding, listening. He then looked at me again "…to wait until I could avenge my people. I am the Prince of All Saiyans."

I raised my eyebrows. He looked at the sky and let his back fall backwards, with his head resting on his hands.

"Wow, Vegeta…"

"He also said I'm going insane."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. And I am. Almost everyone is insane in the ship. Even you."

"Me?" I said, looking down at him.

"No offense. I don't mean that is _bad_. Well, it is, but you can't expect anything else. The soldiers here are insane. Problem is, I am here since I am a baby."

"Well, yeah. But…"

"And then there's Frieza. The monster is the most insane of all. Everything he does is just _beyond _any logic. And that same thing makes him a genius. I have never met someone as insane and as expert in fighting and strategy as him"

I looked up at the sky. I knew he was talking to me, but he seemed to be talking to himself. He just needed to unbottle some things, get them off his chest, and he needed someone to listen to him. But I had never heard him talking about Frieza with… respect.

I looked down at him again and saw his lip slightly quivering.

"Vegeta…?"

"I miss him" he whispered. I couldn't help with the pity that built up in my face and looked away. "I need to avenge him" he said, raising his voice a little bit. "Strength is the only thing that matters. Warriors enjoy when they kill or harm weaker beings. If I get strong they won't harm me. The strong are never kind."

"You don't know that. As you said, warriors here are insane bastards."

"I enjoy killing weaker beings. I enjoy being stronger. I _have _to be the stronger being in the universe. I will be. You'll see. I'll be a Super Saiyan and I'll destroy Frieza, and I will rule over the Universe as I was meant to when I was born" he whispered.

He looked away from the sky and looked at me.

"Do you really remember how your father looked like?"

"I don't know if my dream was right, but he looks just like me. I remember he had a beard and a mustache, and brown hair. Apart from that, I don't exactly remember too much. I remember… one of his servants called Zorn. He used to look after me when Nappa was gone."

I remembered King Vegeta, and I remembered the first time I had seen Vegeta.

It had not been that one time at the cell.

Frieza had taken me and my female companion to Vegeta-sei, and we had arrived to the castle. I was surprised when he didn't knock; he just pushed the doors of one of the mightiest castles ever and walked inside.

When we got to the Throne Room, King Vegeta moved out of his chair and kneeled down. Frieza laughed and jumped on the throne.

"Let's see, Vegeta. How exactly will you repay me for everything I've done for you?"

"Lord Frieza, you know you have our services whenever you require them." His voice was intense and had an elegant accent.

Frieza merely laughed, causing boiling rage and hatred to run up and down the king's bones.

"Yes, Vegeta. But I need something else. An assurance, perhaps."

"Assurance, my Lord?"

Suddenly, a small figure entered the throne room.

A Saiyan baby. He stumbled into the room. It was obvious that he had learnt to walk some days ago and was still trying to master that art. The king's eyes flew open as he tried to warn the kid with his expression, but the baby didn't look at him.

"What do we have here?" he said.

The baby was a spitting image of his father. Reddish hair stubbornly firing upwards like flames, perfect, baby-fat face, and the small tail swishing proudly behind him.

"The prince…" my companion whispered.

Frieza walked over to the child and kneeled before him to get a better look at his face.

"What is your name, kid?"

"Pwince Ve-gee-tah!" he said, remarking the last syllable with a feline movement of his tail.

"Right, why didn't I figure that out. And just how old are you?"

He lifted a small hand with three fingers up and smiled.

"Lord Frieza, if you allow me to take the kid to his quarters…"

"No, no." Frieza said, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. The King felt a growing fear. He didn't want the lizard hurting his son. Some soldiers behind even tensed their muscles, preparing to attack if things got too bad.

Vegeta scowled, confused.

Frieza did the same thing, and his upper lip curled up with disgust. He grabbed the rounded face and made the prince face him. The king stood up immediately and clenched his fists.

"Do you know how to fight, kid?"

Vegeta nodded and the grip of the tyrant increased, causing a soft whimper to escape the child's lips.

"L-lord F-frieza!" The king said, clearly worried.

"What's your name again?"

"P-pwin…"

"I said NAME, Saiyan!" he screamed, digging the nails into his skin. Vegeta clenched his eyes as tears threatened to fall down and little streams of blood fell down his chin.

"V-v-veg…"

"Don't stutter." He moved his nails down his cheeks, tearing the young skin. Vegeta gasped and said

"Vegeta!"

The tyrant released him, throwing him to the cold floor. The child began to cry, calling his father's name.

"Troizker." Frieza said, cleaning his fingers.

I nodded and took out a little black bottle. The liquid inside would make the child forget everything about that day. I opened his mouth and poured the liquid inside.

Some soldier ran to pick him up.

"I'll take him to the medical room" he said, running away.

Frieza then smiled as he looked at the enraged king.

"I want him" he said.

"You must be kidding!" the king stated, watching as the lizard sat back on the throne.

"I'm not what you'd call the kidding type, Vegeta. The child is the perfect… way of payment, would you say?" he laughed as he jumped off of the throne.

"B-but… Lord Frieza! He… he…"

"Good bye, my King. We'll discuss about this later. Oh, by the way, he has forgotten everything about today."

Of course, at the moment I thought Frieza would take the kid when he was 16 or so.

And two years later when they told me about him bringing the Saiyan prince, I had thought that it was perhaps the baby's older brother.

But, no.

Frieza was indeed a bastard.

"Troizker" I was taken out of my memory.

"Yes?"

"You should go back. We shouldn't be seen together."

I nodded and walked back to the white and pink castle.

…

"Make your bets, guys" Ginyu said "Who can make the brat scream first?"

I sighed as I saw Vegeta bottling up everything inside him and only showing his blank face with the everpresent scowl.

It was a training session. Actually, Vegeta only learned things when he was training with Zarbon, Dodoria, or Frieza.

Yes, he got beaten to a bloody pulp, but they taught him little things. Like how to block attacks, to kick, to punch… using his own body as example. Sometimes they gave him advises. They humiliated him, but he couldn't deny that they actually taught him things. Frieza was the one who really tried hard. He was the one who beat him the worse, too. But he 'cared'.

Vegeta was his favorite and he wanted him to know his own katas and strategies.

The ginyus… well they merely played with the boy. They didn't teach him anything, they would just beat him until they got bored or he found unconsciousness. They didn't know he got stronger and stronger every time they beat him. Frieza hadn't told anyone, not even his beloved minions, Zarbon and Dodoria.

Vegeta sighed as the bastards stretched. He knew he couldn't escape.

This was a training session ordered by Frieza himself. He looked back at me and then at Nappa and Radditz. We were all nervous. He got in fight stance only because his body was accustomed. His face was blank and bored. Burter was the one with the first hit. Vegeta closed his eyes shut as Jeice grabbed him by his arms and Ginyu punched him hard in the gut. He spit blood.

"We're gonna make you beg" Jeice whispered, as he twisted Vegeta's arms behind his back, He groaned and bit his lip.

There were two loud cracks and Vegeta gasped, holding back the screams in his throat.

Ginyu then kicked him violently and Vegeta crashed against a wall. He grunted and then Recoome lifted him by his hair, threw him to the air and punched his face when he was falling back to the ground.

Guldo then grabbed his tail and squeezed it, but nothing happened. I sighed in relief.

But then Nappa shook his head.

"He's made it, but if they break it or dig their nails into it…"

Not a second too son, Guldo began to yank it, twist it and tore the skin, until it snapped and Vegeta whimpered softly.

Ginyu kicked him, breaking his ribs and sending him sprawling across the floor. Jeice sat on his chest and began to punch him repeatedly, breaking his nose and cheekbones and lips. He stood up and Recoome stepped on his chest, beraking his ribcage even more. Then again, on his stomach, making him cough up blood, probably harming some internal organ.

Burter then kicked him, lifting his body, and kicked him again, sending him face-first against a wall. Before his body could slip down, he grabbed him by the back of his neck with one hand.

"I _will _make you scream"

He dug his long nails into his armor and then into his shoulders, and moved his hand down his back, tearing the armor, the cloth underneath, and the flesh.

Once he arrived to the waist, he moved to the other shoulder and did the same. Vegeta's grunts began to grow, until his mouth opened and he began to cry out, as the monster ripped his skin as if it was paper. The Ginyu members laughed as he threw the teenager to the floor and looked down at him.

My scouter beeped.

"Soldier" Zarbon said. "To your area of work. Now"

I sighed and looked at Nappa. He looked back and nodded.

…

"Here I am. The prince of all saiyans reduced to a plaything! What a laugh!" he said angrily as he looked at the moon… again.

He loved to talk to himself.

I crossed my arms as he sighed.

"I will beat them" he said, punching the air. "I will kill them one by one." A kick. "I will make them cry and beg." Another kick "I will take over the Universe." He jumped in the air, rolled, and landed swiftly. "They will regret every single thing they've done to me." His back began to bleed from his earlier wounds. He had refused the tanks. "Frieza will perish." He threw his body forward, standing on his hands, and then jumped, landing further away on his feet. "For taking my empire away from me." He fell on one knee. "For taking my father away." He put his hands on the ground for some balance. "For humiliating me." His arms quivered and gave in, and he landed face-first on the ground. "For killing my childhood." He put one arm under his body and the other one under his face. "For treating me as if I was scum." He lifted his body a little bit and brought his knee forward, trying to stand up. "I am not a monkey." He brought his other knee forward. "I am not a slave." He shifted his position as he changed his knees for his feet and pushed his torso backwards with his hands. "I am not his pet." Using the impulse, he held his legs straight up and lashed his tail angrily behind him to prevent from falling. "I am warrior." He looked at the sky again and got in fight stance. "I am a prince." He put his hands together. "I am a Saiyan." He then put them back. "I am a SUPER Saiyan" A small energy began to form in his palms. "I am Prince Vegeta!" The energy ball grew bigger. "I am SUPER SAIYAN VEGETA!" He sent his arms forward, as well as the energy, wiping out every tree or thing that stepped on its way, and watched as it flew away from him.

He then collapsed to his knees and whispered as he fell forward. "I am the Prince of All Saiyans."

I walked over to him and picked him up. I was surprised when I felt how heavy he had gotten. I called Nappa and Radditz through the scouter.

Proud young Saiyan.

He was not broken.

…

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	13. Flashbacks

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

We followed Frieza as he entered the castle of the King of Guhnya. He was there to collect his annual payment, which were three strong adults for his ranks and 3 million kilos of Sephardy, the material used to make poisoned bullets and arrows and with which the antidote could be done. It sometimes even helped as a medical aid.

Of course, 3000 kilos was too much for the planet, but Frieza considered it to be the least the Guhnyas could do, as Frieza protected them from threats that wanted the powerful and very, very, _very _expensive poison. Oh, and also the all-merciful favor of not exterminating their planet.

He had decided to take me, Vegeta, and my female companion to the planet. My female companion, gifted with sensitive nostrils, could instantly detect if it was Sephardy and not a 'joke', as Frieza so lightly put it. I was there to check if the adults were capable soldiers, with strong bodies but weak and breakable minds, and Vegeta was there to threat and kill, as Frieza was too lazy to do it himself.

King Ahou was a bluish, strong, tall alien. He stood up immediately and moved aside. Frieza was used to sit on his allies thrones, to ridicule them.

"Hello, dear Ahou. How are you doing?"

"Excellent, Lord Frieza. Thank you."

"Well, you do understand I have important matters to attend to. I am a very busy man, Ahou. Bring them."

King Ahou nodded and turned to his soldiers.

"Achia addian arthei the ichi viandi." He mumbled slowly. – Bring the soldiers and the chest right now, he had said.

Vegeta unwrapped the tail from around his waist to swash it slowly and lazily behind him, as he stood smug, his weight on one leg and his arms crossed defiantly on his chest. His ever present scowl, with one eyebrow slightly upper than the other one, showing annoyance.

Six soldiers entered the room. Three were going to be killed and three were going to be taken to Frieza's ship. Now, deciding which to fear was what kept the men's minds in an awful turmoil. They all stood proudly, hands balled into fists at their sides, their chins upwards and a scowl on their foreheads. Three women and three men. They had Guhnyan attires but Saiyan armors… which had come to be known as Frieza's armors.

"Lord Frieza!" they all shouted. I could hear Vegeta's mocking snarl.

"Well, well. Let's see." He walked over to the first woman. She was beautiful, her reddish hair coming down in elegant waves up to her waist, her reddish eyes focused beyond the lizard's shoulder. She was muscular, but not awfully, but elegantly and fairly. "What is your name, young one?"

"My name is Argy, my Lord."

"Would you consider yourself a good fighter?"

"I would consider myself an excellent warrior, sir." She said, finally meeting the tyrant's gaze.

"Are you faster, stronger, smarter…?"

"Speed, agility and strategy are what I'm best at, although I am considerably strong."

He moved on to the next one as I examined Argy. I checked her pulse, peered into her eyes, read her thoughts hastily, checked her reflexes.

Then the next woman, Gour. Too afraid for her own good. Very muscular which made her slower. Her mind was weak and slow.

The first male, Hatto. Fairly muscular, good reflexes. Slightly afraid but brave nonetheless. Smart enough.

And so on. I checked my mental notes as I watched all of the adults. Vegeta unwrapped his arms, anticipation in his eyes. He smirked smugly and stretched his muscles. He licked his lips as we looked into the eyes of every soldier. Some looked back, some looked away.

"So, Troizker?"

"Keep Argy and Yelma for the women" I said. Frieza nodded and Vegeta lifted his arm. A small ki blast was released and Gour's wide eyes disappeared behind the light, her scream of terror and agony making the others cringe slightly. Frieza laughed as he looked at the ashes. He motiend for the other two women to stand behind him.

"Keep…" the three men stared at me. Two of them were really capable of something. They were worth milking.

"Having problems with your decision, soldier?" Frieza said smirking. Vegeta's foot soon began to tap the floor impatiently.

"No, sir. Keep Hanbikou." I said finally. Vegeta laughed softly as he blasted the other two into oblivion.

"You sick bastard!" someone shouted. The four of us glanced up and saw a greenish woman. She was around her thirties, beautiful and tall. She was the Queen. Queen Feleciack.

"Come again?" Frieza said, lifting a finger.

"You enjoy killing, don't you? You sick fucker!"

"Fucker, oh my!" Frieza chuckled. "Do you want a taste of what a _fucker _is, Queen?" he said. The king stood up, enraged. After all, Frieza was messing with his wife!

Frieza laughed as he lifted his finger even more and smiled evilly.

"Master Frieza" Vegeta said suddenly "If you are going to kill her, let me do it for you." I raised my eyebrows and turned to look at him. His expression was blank, but I knew better. His eyes held sorrow and preoccupation.

"Having a soft spot for the woman, Vegeta?" Frieza said.

"Soft spot?" The Queen said. "Is killing me something merciful?"

"You should know, Fleciack, that I'll kill you slow and nicely. Vegeta here wants to kill you fast and boringly." Frieza said.

The Queen and King looked confused.

"Lord Frieza, I will see to it that the Queen gets punished." He lied. He would never punish his own wife. Frieza chuckled.

"I know more than that, Ahou. You won't punish her. I will"

"Master Frieza, please. Let me kill her if that is your final decision" Vegeta pleaded. I frowned. What was he doing? Was it because she was a woman? But… Vegeta wouldn't stand between Frieza and a prey, no matter how much it hurt to see a woman suffering. Actually, Vegeta always left, not to see it.

"But, my dear Vegeta, what if I want to have her as my little own whore?" he said. Vegeta's Adam's nut visibly moved downwards and upwards as he swallowed.

"Please, let me kill her or let her live." He said slowly.

"I'd rather die than being your whore, you bastard!" the Queen screamed.

But Frieza was not paying attention to her. He was solely focused on Vegeta. What was his pet doing? He took a deep breath and frowned. He was displeased. Very displeased.

"Show me the Sephardy." He commanded.

A giant chest was brought. The king took out a key and opened it up.

My female companion kneeled over it and smelled deeply.

"Not fake" she announced. Frieza nodded and the chest was sealed shut once again. The three soldiers carried the heavy chest and Frieza turned around.

"We will discuss about this later, Vegeta. This is not how you should behave. Giving mercy is not what I have taught you" Frieza said. We followed him as he left, and then climbed to the enormous ship.

…

…

The eighteen-year-old was kneeling before Frieza, looking at the floor, sorrow written all over his eyes. What had happened back there?

Frieza walked over to him. My companion and I were in a far corner of the Throne Room, not being dismissed yet. Vegeta took a deep breath, knowing what was coming.

"Have I not taught you not to be merciful, monkey?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Frieza scowled and slapped him hard with his tail. Vegeta didn't even blink, but his face was sent violently to one side.

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know" he said slowly. He was slapped again, this time with more force, making him lose his balance and land face first on the floor. He managed to get on his hands and knees and clean the corner of his mouth, but Frieza crushed completely the hand he was using to stand with one of his clawed feet. Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes shut, but tried not to scream.

Frieza then kicked him on his side, sending him against a wall and breaking one of his ribs. He disappeared and reappeared right next to Vegeta, and began to kick him in his stomach viciously, earning grunts and moans from the Saiyan. He then rounded him and kicked him on his back, sending him sprawling across the floor.

Vegeta landed on his stomach and coughed up blood. "Stupid youth" he muttered as he walked over to him. He stepped on his feet, breaking both of them. Vegeta couldn't help with the agonized cry that escaped his lips, and the several others that followed as Frieza moved higher up breaking his tibias (shins) and his femurs (thighs). For some reason, he completely ignored the tail as he sat on the small of his back and grabbed both of his shoulders, crushing them with the force and lifting his upper body. Vegeta's face contorted with pain at the strange bending of the body, and Frieza pushed him roughly to the floor again and again, shattering the ribs, the clavicle and the sternum with the violent impacts.

Frieza stood up and sighed.

"I probably show you too much mercy, Vegeta. That's probably the reason." He stepped on his forearm and crunched the bones, making Vegeta sob. "Do you want to know what your weakness is?" he said. "Apart from the tail, which you seem to have overcome, your back is your weak spot. Right here" he pressed slightly on the small of his back with one toe and Vegeta tried to flinch, but his body was already broken. "Throat, back, and tail. Without air, you are nothing. And with this little spot here…" he pressed hard enough to make Vegeta gasp "…you are helpless." He stomped on it and Vegeta cried out. "See to it that he recovers on his own, Troizker. Take him away from my sight."

I nodded and Zarbon picked him up for me.

…

As I bandaged his chest, arms and legs, he coughed.

"What happened, Vegeta?"

"That is none of your concern" he said dryly.

"I'm curious to say the least."

"Too bad." He simply said. I sighed and finished up.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it does not concern you!" he said intensely, although whispering.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Because she reminded me of my mother! There! Happy?"

I widened my eyes, dumbfounded. He had never spoken of his mother.

"Your… mother?"

"Yes." He said simply, closing his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

"Why?"

"Am I ever going to get some rest?"

"Yes, once you tell me."

He opened his eyes and looked at me intensely for a minute before saying:  
"They were physically similar. And… her accent, her harsh words, her pride. The way she stood up to Frieza, not fearing… The way the King looked at her with so much respect… She was worthy of the Saiyan Empire and more." He said simply. "This Queen was similar to her in many ways and if they were really alike, she doesn't deserve to die by the hands of Frieza."

"And I guess Frieza killed your mother?"

"No. No, he didn't. There was something wrong with her heart, and she died six months before I was taken. My father remarried reluctantly, and the new Queen was nice, although I didn't get to know her too much." He said slowly.

"I see." I said.

"Am I getting some rest now?" he said roughly. I nodded and left.

…

The next morning Frieza ordered to take Vegeta to the tanks. With bloodshot eyes, trembling, coughing and weak, the prince managed to drag himself to the emergency bay.

He climbed out three days later. I sensed sadness and sorrow, more intense than ever. And then he did something truly unexpected. He looked at me, desperation written in his eyes. He was in the border of tears, and was almost pleading me to read his mind. He opened up to fast and I couldn't help it.

…

_She is looking at me, smiling weakly._

"_Mom? What's wrong?" I say._

"_Nothing's wrong, little prince."_

"_Mommy, are you okay?"_

"_Vegeta, listen. Promise me you will never give in! Promise me you will always be proud." _

"_Wh-why are you telling me this, mamma? You are not leaving, are you?" I say worriedly._

_She laughs… a fake laughter that becomes an awful coughing._

"_Be strong, my son. Be strong, very strong. Be proud. Be a Saiyan. Be a Prince!" she said, closing her eyes._

"_Mom! Mommy, no! No!" I cry._

… _Flashback abruptly changing…_

"_Warriors don't cry" Zorn says softly. _

"_And queens are not supposed to die by some pitiful sickness" I shot back, cleaning my tears._

"_Vegeta, be strong." Zorn says. I swallow and close my eyes shut._

…_Flasback abruptly changing…_

"_Vegeta… You must be strong and proud." My father says._

"_I know, dad."_

"_Lord Frieza will… He… He wants…" my father bites his lip and looks away as he mumbles hastily "You'll go with him to represent our race, get training, get stronger, and become a better warrior."_

"_What? But I want to stay here, dad."_

"_My decision is final. You'll go with Frieza, Vegeta."_

"_But… but dad… Don't you want me here anymore?"_

"_No, son. I mean… I want you to be stronger. I want you to become worthy of our Empire! Trust me, this will be good for you." He says, as he places a hand on my shoulder._

"_I don't want to leave, dad."_

"_Stay away from Frieza, son. He will just punish you badly." PUNISH? I hate punishments! No!_

"_No, daddy! Please, no!" I cry. He slaps me softly, not hurting me, but forcing me to focus._

"_Be good, Vegeta. And be careful. I'll see you soon, my son."_

"_Ready?" someone says behind me. I turn around. A green and a pink man are looking down at me._

…

He looked away and replaced his expression.

"Now you know." He said hoarsely and walked away.

I sighed and watched as we walked away, wrapping the tail around his waist.

…

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	14. Brotherhood

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

…

"Lord Frieza" the head technician said as he bowed down. "I am afraid Planet Akuriza no longer exists."

Frieza raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes.

"No longer exists?"

"Coordinates 623.451.009 lead to plain space, master."

"So you are telling me that Akuriza was destroyed, am I right?"

"I suppose, sir."

Frieza frowned. That didn't mean anything good. Planet Akuriza was his planet to conquer or destroy.

"Zarbon. Call Cooler. Right now" he said icily.

"Yes, sire."

He dialed the numbers and the face of Commander Sauza, Lord Cooler's commander, appeared on the big screen.

"Commander Sauza at your service." He said firmly. Then he noticed Zarbon and smirked. "Hi pretty boy, need anything? I really have too much things to do other than to listen to you bragging about your beauty."

"Commander Sauza!" Frieza shouted, pushing Zarbon aside and standing in front of the screen. "I hope you have time to listen to _my_ requests!"

Sauza's eyes opened widely and he bowed down. "Yes, Lord Frieza. I so beg your pardon, I didn't…"

"Quiet! I need to talk to my brother. Urgently."

Sauza nodded and the screen went off while he called Cooler. Moments later, Cooler's frowning face appeared on the screen.

"Glad to see you, Frieza" he said with sarcasm.

"Same here. Now, brother, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"If I am not mistaken, it was _you _who called."

Frieza growled under his breath and began to flick his tail around wildly and angrily.

"Goiyon!" he shouted. The head technician nodded and stood up.

"Coordinates 623.452.009." he said.

"Does that give you any hint, Cooler?"

"Plain space?" he said, a smile climbing to his lips.

"Planet Akuriza was assigned to _me. _It was in _my _quadrant. Father won't look kindly on this, brother."

Cooler chuckled.

"Brother, planet Akuriza was weak and small, and had no real resources. They were years from democracy and modern politics and economics and…"

"And what? That does NOT give you any right to destroy it, Cooler! I don't think you'd like it if I attacked any of your weak planets! Akuriza had already pledged its alliance to me!"

"Brother, you know you would have destroyed Akuriza sooner or later."

"Cooler, you have no right to even _enter _to my quadrants without my permission. I don't really care for Akuriza itself. I care about the fact that you think you have any right to come over here and take what is _my _right."

I sighed. What was Frieza complaining about?

As a master tactician, he had been conquering and destroying little planets in Cooler's quadrants without his older brother noticing for years. He also had his planets well checked to see if Cooler had done anything wrong. Like this.

"Frieza, come on. It's the first time I do it, don't be such a drama queen. Besides, if I had conquered it I would understand your little temper tantrum here. However, I merely destroyed it." He said, smiling.

Frieza sighed as he closed his eyes and reopened them again slowly.

"Why did you do it, Cooler?"

"Because it was taking up too much space, little brother."

"Too much… too much space? Wh… You… Ah…" Frieza was a loss of words. He took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Why would you even care if it took any space? It is not _your _space."

That's when Feroush, the one in charge of the space pods, came in.

"Master Frieza, sorry to interrupt you."

"That's one hell of a word, you stupid! Spit it! What is so important that it can't wait until tonight?"

Cooler raised his head from his lazy hand curiously.

"The Saiyans have arrived."

Frieza smiled evilly as his brother frowned. He was furious, very jealous that his brother had the last of such a race as the Saiyans. They were decent warriors and rather fun to break, hated and feared everywhere. And Frieza had the prince, no less. Cooler could only imagine the fun Frieza had breaking the brat.

I sighed. Frieza was going to let it out hard on him.

"Tell him… them to shower and eat. I'll be waiting for them in half an hour." He said, elated.

Feroush nodded and ran away.

"Where were we, brother?" Cooler said, now impatiently. He was pissed and jealous, and Frieza knew it. He turned to look at me one split second in which I nodded and he turned to see Cooler again. With that short nod I had said 'he destroyed Akuriza because he is jealous of your growing empire, which is at least twice bigger than his own, sir'.

I could see it in his looks.

"Cooler, there is no reason to be jealous about it, now is there?"

"Jealous? I would never stoop so low. I think jealousy can be felt thickly over there because of… strength matters?"

Frieza frowned.

"You are older than me, Cooler. Stop being so stupid. You were not as strong as I am now when you were my age, and with that almighty power and all…" he smirked "…I still beat you at what you do best – fighting and conquering. Now, I have more important matters to attend to, brother. Stay away from my quadrant"

With that, he ended the communication and turned to look at me.

I kept his glance for a while and then looked at the floor. Frieza didn't like it when a soldier defied his glare.

Suddenly, Frieza's scouter beeped.

"_My Lord, we have found two female Saiyans in Planet Hanken…"_

My eyes widened. Two female saiyans?

Frieza's eyes widened in shock, too.

"Are you completely sure, soldier?"

"_Yes, sir."_

"Prepare… prepare everything for the Ginyu Force departure tonight. I shall have this two… treasures with me by tomorrow evening. Alive."

"_As you wish, my Lord."_

"Ah, how appropriate. Now… Troizker, you were here for a reason before Goiyon came in. What was it?"

"I need your permission for a dangerous experiment my companions need to work on."

"What kind of experiment?" he said, climbing back to his hover chair and motioning for Zarbon to bring him a glass of wine.

As I explained the procedures of my experiment, and Frieza questioned me, half an hour passed.

"Fine, do it."

"Thank you. Now, if I may Lord Frieza, I will retire now."

And the Saiyans came in. I sighed. Perfect.

"No, no. Stay, Troizker. I think we will need your… assistance tonight." He chuckled and I walked to the far wall of the room, leaning against it while Frieza talked to his beloved soldiers.

I swallowed as Nappa and Radditz left, but the twenty-year-old prince stayed there, kneeling down. He was obviously tired.

Frieza said something as he lifted him up with his tail by the throat and threw him against a wall. "Leave, Troizker." I nodded.

"Thank you" I whispered, and left hastily.

…

"Troizker" she whispered hesitantly. "Vegeta is in the Cells. He… he is badly hurt…maybe critical… and is chained up the wall. You… should go… and see him. He will be whipped in an hour… by… Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Take him a bit of water." She said.

I took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"It was a wild discussion between Frieza and Cooler, wasn't it?"

"I guess so, since Frieza still needs to let out some steam." I said coldly, as I walked out of the room with a bottle of water in my hand.

"Cell H-12"

…

I walked up to the cell and opened it up, directing my lantern to the center of the room, and sighed.

He was against the wall, shirtless, with only rags of his pants, which were soaked red. He was covered in bruises and cuts and some looked really serious. He was shivering, with his hands above him, held tightly by chains which were cutting into his skin. His feet were chained, too, as well as his throat. His head was against his chest, which was barely moving with his irregular breathing. His tail was lying at his side, completely red and broken.

His right shoulder was badly twisted out of place and his left arm and leg were in a strange angle, as if they were broken.

"Vegeta." I said softly.

He flinched and continued to shiver, but didn't look up or groan or anything. I walked up to him. "Vegeta?"

"Ahh..ss…mmhh.. nnggg…" he couldn't speak. I put my hand below his chin and lifted his head up. One of his eyes was swollen shut and bleeding, and the other was bleeding, too, but was quiet opened. His nose was purple and twisted, and his lips were broken and parted, letting out a small river of dark blood, bile and saliva. His throat was probably sore from screaming and swallowing was too painful, and something inside him was too damaged, making him throw up.

"Oh, shit. What did he do to you?"

"Nngg… aaahh.. sssaa.. ngg.. thhh.." he tried, but couldn't.

I sighed and forced his mouth open, making him gasp in pain. His jaw was probably broken and even disjointed. I poured the water inside his mouth and he drank thankfully, until he was out of breath and he moved his face, letting the cold water soak his stinging and burnt body.

When he caught his breath again, he positioned his head back to place and drank until the bottle emptied.

"Thhh.. ahhh… than… kkkhhhaahhh…"

"Don't bother, you're more than welcome."

"Daahhh…mhhhn… th…those… ahh… liizz…lizzahhhrd…sss." He said, resting his head against the wall.

"I know." I whispered. Frieza had probably made a remark on how annoying his brother was, and Vegeta knew he was just a stress-relieving plaything.

I sat next to him and noticed how uncomfortable the cells were. They were cold, hard, kind of wet, smelly… I sighed as I remembered the day I had picked him up.

"T…aahhh… talk… to-to… mmmm…mehh… pl.. ehase."

He was nervous. If Frieza was so stressed then the whipping would be brutal, especially with Zarbon and Dodoria there. He just needed to get his mid off of it for a while.

"Uhh… Well… Today at lunch we began to joke around, and someone said that Dodoria was really a woman, and Zarbon's bitch… or vice versa."

Vegeta laughed and coughed painfully, still laughing. I smiled.

"Hhhh…urts…. T…to… lahhh…laugh…"

"And even breath, I suppose. Your lungs must be pretty damanged…"

A while went by and I talked to him about different things, when I heard footsteps coming our way. I immediately stood up, knowing that I couldn't get out without being noticed.

"…And so she sent me here, to take care of you so that you can be conscious for your punishment" I said, mockingly. I chuckled evilly as I continued. "Lord Frieza will be pleased to hear your cries of agony, monkey. You are too broken. Stupid simian." 'Please forgive me. Please, please, please, please' I spit on him, still cursing myself. His lip curled up in disgust and rage but came down rapidly in pain.

"Troizker" Frieza said. I knew he had been standing there for a while. "Good job." He said, smiling. I nodded. "Wanna stay to see Vegeta suffering?" he said, still smiling. His arms were crossed against his chest, his right hand holding a long, thick whip with an iron tip. It was a new kind of whip, brought from some farther planet. The material was especially strong as well as the iron. It was not any kind of iron. It was an iron that sent waves to the brain, controlling the nervous system and intensifying the pain x 10.

Zarbon and Dodoria had whips made of the same material, but thinner and without the iron tip.

"As much as I'd like to, my Lord, I have important matters to attend to. If you would excuse me…"

He nodded and motioned for Dodoria to unchain him from the wall and chain him again to the ceiling, leaving his whole body spread and eposed. His toes were centimeters from the ground. I walked away, not fast enough though, for I heard the first whimper and laughter, accompanied with three whipping sounds in unison.

…

…

I crossed my arms as I watched Vegeta healing. His whole body was covered with awful lacerations. His torture had lasted at least two hours, which was pretty long considering the situation he was in and the strength his tormentors had put into each blow.

Some were so terrible, that the bone could be seen through the wound. And they had even fissured the bones in some parts!

I sighed as I walked back to my quarters.

…

…

He got out of the tank at midday.

That night I heard sobbing desperately trying to be suppressed coming from Vegeta's room.

I knocked.

"LEAVE ME!" he barked.

"Vegeta…"

"GO AWAY!"

"Open up."

"I SAID LEAVE ME!"

"I'll force the door if you don't let me in, Vegeta."

Some time passed before I head steady footsteps and he opened up. His eyes were red and wet, and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"WHAT?"

"What happened?"

He looked away and swallowed.

"Nothing. You'll know eventually."

"I want to hear it from you. Or should I…?"

"Read my mind? No thanks."

"Then, speak."

He closed his eyes momentarily and then looked at me, frowning. I sighed as I entered his mind.

"_Vegeta." The bastard says. There are two women kneeling down in the center of the room. They are chained and look battered. _

"_Lord Frieza?"_

"_I have a task for you."_

_I frown. If he makes me fuck them in front of him I swear I will destroy the bastard… Sure, as if I could._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Kill them off."_

_Fuck. He discovered my weakness. Well, that's not much of a problem. I must kill them fast before he specifies on _how _I should perform my task. I raise a hand and nod._

_One of them looks up at me, and recognition crosses her features. I've seen her somewhere… those eyes… But where? Where have I seen her?_

"_Come on, Vegeta!" Frieza screams._

"_Vegeta?" She whispers, attempting to stand up, but the chains force her down to her feet. The other one looks up, too. I've seen these women! But… where? Some mission, perhaps?_

_Frieza slaps me across the face._

"_Stupid ape. Fast!"_

_I sigh and blast them off. They don't scream, don't even gasp. It was too fast._

"_Done, Lord Frieza." I say, as I walk away._

"_Congratulations, prince." For what? Killing? That's what I've been doing my entire life. I turn to look at him, confused."You just killed off the last two female Saiyans."_

_My world freezes. No, no way. This can't be happening. _

_Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD! Son of a bitch! Motherfucker! Aghtei, avteio, goutyck! Hyok! Hyok! Baoush! _(A/N: Saiyan-lingo curses :D) _He… he can't be serious._

"_My… lord?" Is all I manage to say. He chuckles and turns his chair around._

"_Oh, and not only any saiyans. You just happened to kill Princess Vertiky and Princess Vagoury."_

_My heart sinks. Vertiky and Vagoury… My sisters._

… _Flashback within a flashback…_

"_But I don't want to leave" Vertiky says._

"_I promise you you'll be in a better place" I whisper. I don't know what's going on, but if my father ordered that they should leave to be safe, then it is true._

"_But you will be here alone! Who will play with you, Vegeta?" Vagoury says. Stupid child. I smile at her innocence. _

"_Tarble will when he is a bit older!"_

_I don't want them to leave. Vetiky and Vagoury are my little sisters, I need to protect them from the outside dangers. They are my playmates, and my only company since my mother passed away. I love them more than anything, and if father finds it necessary to make them leave, then so be it._

_I hug them tightly and they cry on my shoulders._

"_We'll meet again, I swear."_

_Little did I know that Frieza wanted me in his ranks._

…

He was trying not to cry as his entire body shook.

"Vegeta…"

He turned around and closed the door in my face.

He needed some time alone, perhaps.

"What's going on?" Nappa said behind me. Radditz was with him.

"Remember your princesses?"

"Of course. Princess Vetiky and Princess Vagoury, both sent to planet Gamboush to be safe and alive. Probably dead now, though."

"They are dead. Frieza found them and forced Vegeta to kill them off."

Nappa's and Radditz's mouths fell open and their fists clench.

"FUCK!" Nappa says. "Hyok! Ich seiti hyok!"

"Nappa! Acha seiti auntieck."

"Seiti hyok! Avteio youtivi! AVTEIOUICK HYOK!"

"Ette ichi attene a Vegeta atrra arr aghtouvi a hyok und gyy gy."

Saiyan language.

I loved it. Rough and elegant.

The conversation had been mostly Nappa cursing and Radditz, trying to calm him down, saying that they had to concentrate in Vegeta's safety. They rarely used it, not even among themselves did they speak Saiyan.

Nappa was probably out of his mind.

I walked away.

Frieza was hitting Vegeta in every weakspot, making him stronger and unfeeling.

Fifteen years were more than enough to achieve it.

…

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	15. Submission

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"But Lord Frieza…"

"Unless, of course, you want to stay on that decaying planet?"

"Frieza, we don't have that amount of money!"

Frieza laughed and rested his head lazily on his hand. His eyes were shinning with animalistic glee as he studied the alien before him with amusement and fun. The alien was tall, thin, with pinkish skin and black hair. He would have passed for a sun-burnt Saiyan easily. He was not wearing any armor, only some black bodysuit made of a material similar to spandex but a little more loosened.

He was a Gherittian. Planet Gheritt was one of the worst planets in the sector. It was enormous, and still, overpopulated. The race had lots of races _within_. Discrimination was not something new. Different planets discriminate each other, and races usually hate each other, but Gherittians hated themselves. They believed to be superior for having certain skin or hair colour.

Besides, the planet was divided itself, and the Gherittians had wars with their own race! They fought for nonsense like politics, religion, etc. Thus, they were an excellent bulls eye, for they were not united, they were weak.

And, finally, they destroyed their own planet. They contaminated it. They didn't care. And, here was Mr. Ferrih, kneeling before Frieza, asking for one of the biggest planets to take his race in there. How the planet got to an agreement as to who to send to ask for it, was still a mystery to me.

"Ferrih, listen. I have a lot of planets that would be suitable for you. Recently purged and clean, but I will not lower the prices only because your little race can't control itself."

"You are asking for too much." The man simply stated.

Frieza crossed his arms and smirked.

"My dear, is it really too much? After all, I am giving you your salvation!"

"Frieza…"

"You know me well. I don't discuss. Now, decide. I have a lot of things to do."

Ferrih sighed and stood up.

"Do you… have… a time limit?" he said in a low tone of voice.

"Time limit? As in, when to pay?" The man nodded. "Well, I understand your planet is poor, so I will give you a year to pay completely. The first payment, however, must be done in a month. I expect at least 15% of the original price. Does that suit the representative of the brute race?" he said. The man clenched his fists and looked at the floor.

"Yes, sir. It does."

"Perfect. You can go now."

The hover chair turned around and Frieza completely ignored the man that was making his way towards the metal door.

After several minutes, Frieza sighed and addressed me.

"Troizker."

"My lord."

"How is my little monkey doing?"

"Good, sir."

"How cute. Tell him that he will be shipping in an hour with the other two chimpanzees to Vertimiis to purge it and I expect the job to be done in a week. I don't want survivors. Only an empty planet."

I nodded and walked away.

* * *

Vegeta was in the training rooms, with his spandex pants and boots on, his upper body sweaty and exposed.

He was sparring intensely with Nappa, holding back of course, but still pummeling the big Saiyan mercilessly.

"Vegeta." I said. He turned around and looked at me, cocking an eyebrow as a response. "Frieza said you will be shipping in an hour to Vertimiis to purge it completely. You have a week to do it."

"A week?" he said. "Frieza actually realizes that Vertimiis is enormous?" he said.

"The people are weak" Nappa said, cleaning a small crimson stream that was running down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be stupid, Nappa. That's not the problem. Going city by city will take more than that!"

"You should try to be nicer, Vegeta" Nappa muttered, grabbing his towel and drying his body.

"Stupid brute. I'll try to be nicer when you try to be smarter."

He grabbed his own towel and walked past me, Nappa following him hastily.

* * *

Appule barely looked at me before grunting in disgust.

"You smell like monkeys. Ugh. I don't know what I would do if I had to take care of that stupid, arrogant simian."

"I know. Sucks." I said. The female frowned.

"He has never done anything to you, Appule. Why do you hate him?"

She was vocalizing my words. She was in no danger, as opposed to me.

"He's a sayian" he said simply, returning to his green experiment. I smiled thankfully at her and began to work.

…

* * *

A week and a half had passed and Vegeta hadn't return.

Frieza was more than angry.

"Stupid monkey! Now we all have to suffer Frieza's wrath because he can't do a simple purging mission!" Appule said, bandaging an unlucky soldier that had gone to Frieza's room in an ungodly time.

The soldier was not badly hurt. Only a broken arm.

"I know. And he claims to be so strong" the soldier said, walking away once Appule was done.

"Where the fuck is that stupid simian?" he exasperated.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall.

Two hours passed before a smirking soldier came in.

"Vegeta is finally back. Frieza will allow everyone to see him getting punished! Hurry if you want to see it!" he rushed out of the room and I sighed. My workmate put her hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"It'll be alright" she whispered.

I nodded and walked to the Throne Room, followed by both Appule and her.

Almost all the soldiers were there. They were whispering and chuckling. Vegeta, now twenty-one, was kneeling before Frieza without his armor. He looked extremely tired.

"Vegeta." Frieza said. The room went deadly quiet.

"Lord Frieza."

"Must have been a long trip up to Vertimiis." He said, crossing his arms. The room chuckled.

"Indeed, master."

"What took you so long, monkey?"

Vegeta didn't answer at first and the tail crashed against his cheek, sending his head violently to the side.

"Planet Vertimiis is an enormous planet." He said.

"Wow! Is the all-mighty Saiyan Prince admitting his defeat?"

"I was not defeated. We were slowed down by minor problems."

"I see." A smirk appeared in Frieza's face and Vegeta swallowed. He was suddenly gripped by the throat and lifted up to his feet. "I don't like to have you missing. I was worried!"

The room roared in laughter at the fake sentimentalism.

A strong punch was driven to Vegeta's stomach and he puffed. The action was repeated several times until blood came out of his mouth and onto Frieza's face, who licked it joyously. "Ewgh" I heard behind me. Yes, disgusting as it was.

He let Vegeta fall to the floor on his knees once again, and Frieza grabbed the saiyan's hair and drove his face against the white knee. Vegeta let out a short yell as he's nose and mouth broke, and Frieza repeated this action several times until Vegeta spit teeth and blood.

He sent him against far wall and walked over to him.

"Where the people too strong for you?"

Vegeta stood up and cleaned his mouth.

"Moving from one city to another takes time." He said hoarsely, trying to ignore the pain to speak clearly.

Frieza chuckled and grabbed his arm with incredible speed. Alarmed, Vegeta tried to pull away.

Laughing all the while, Frieza positioned one hand right below the wrist and the other right above the elbow.

"No, no, no!" Vegeta said. "Don't!"

Out of pure terror, he sent a ki blast at Frieza's face, but, unsurprisingly, the monster was unaffected. A little bit of pressure and two cracks were heard. One from his radius and one from his ulna. He screamed and stopped pulling and twisting his arm. Frieza threw him to the floor and he let out a growl as he landed awkwardly on his damaged arm.

"I don't like it when you don't follow my orders."

Vegeta tried to stand up again but Frieza sent him to the floor easily by stepping on his back. He then added pressure and there was another crack. Vegeta bit his lip not to cry out, and that displeased Frieza, who used his other foot to step on his leg and break it. Vegeta merely gasped and his limb lied there, in a weird angle. He kicked him and the body rolled, making him lie on his back.

"Everyone here was waiting for you. Isn't that right, soldiers?"

"Yes, master!" they said, laughing. Vegeta growled and used his good arm to sit up, glaring at Frieza. The lizard smiled.

With one punch he was on his back again and Frieza was above him. The pink alien began to repeatedly slam his fist into the prince's face. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth and he choked on it. His good hand thrashed as he attempted to smack away his tormentor, but Frieza grabbed his hand and crunched it effortlessly, breaking all the bones. Vegeta let out a strangled cry, which was quickly silenced with a punch to the throat.

When Frieza finally stood, Vegeta rolled to one side and coughed even more blood. Once again, he tried to stand using his good elbow, but Frieza laughed and stomped on his head, grinding his face into the floor.

"You are so weak." He muttered, applying even more pressure. Vegeta groaned and Frieza finally kicked the back of his head. "You disappoint me." Vegeta used his elbow and leg to try to get away from the crazed monster, but Frieza stepped on his elbow and broke his arm in half. "I gave you a home when your father _sold _you to me, Vegeta. Like some old toy, he gave me his weak son to save his planet… and yet a meteor destroyed it!" the room cracked in laugher and Vegeta screamed in rage. "Now, now, monkey."

He leaned closer to Vegeta. His good leg thrashed miserably to get away. Frieza dug his nails just below the shoulders and slowly moved them down to his waist, just above the tail. Vegeta screamed as his skin was shred and blood ran down his sides. Frieza repeated the action and then flipped him onto his back. He gasped when the cold floor made contact with his flesh and Frieza pummeled his unprotected stomach and ribs mercilessly until they snapped and Vegeta's eyes began to glaze over, his vision blurring.

"Do you like to breathe?"

Vegeta scowled at the weird question and his eyes widened when he saw the tail making his way towards his face.

"Ngg…"

"Shhh…" Frieza said, wrapping the tail around his abused throat and squeezing until Vegeta gasped desperately, and then it happened.

The most weird, illogical, and completely sick thing most of the soldiers had seen in a while.

The tip of the tail entered the prince's mouth and Vegeta's eyes widened even more. Like a snake, it moved around his throat and deeper into his mouth.

He gagged and growled but nothing happened. The tail moved deeper and his eyes welled up with tears.

"Does it hurt?" Frieza laughed.

Vegeta tried to bite the tail, but with one sharp movement, his jaw was broken. His muffled yell rang throughout the room and Frieza drove his hand to Vegeta's nose.

The tears ran down his face as his leg kicked wildly.

Finally, the tail was pulled back and Vegeta gasped, bringing one damaged arm to his throat, uncaring of the pain.

"Sick bastard…" he hissed.  
"Excuse me?"

"Sick bastard!" he said louder. The room hung with awe and with one particularly nasty punch to his face, Vegeta passed out.

* * *

For some reason, Frieza didn't do anything about Vegeta's last insult. After healing, he was sent to another planet. Days passed and Vegeta wasn't summoned to Frieza's quarters. Other soldiers delivered the news of purging missions and beatings were often held as usual, in his training sessions or by soldiers such as Cui, who would beat him in the halls.

Almost three weeks passed when Frieza entered the medical bay.

Vegeta was in one tank after a training session with the Ginyu brutes and Frieza walked up to the tank, analyzing it with interest.

"He's slipping out of my grasp, I see." Frieza said, crossing his arms.

Appule and the rest of the doctors were gone.

"Why would you say that, my Lord?"

"I wouldn't have expected him to insult me openly."

"Well, he was certainly confused and in front of a crowd. He still fears you. He was just… out of himself."

"Don't try to console me, Troizker. I know my monkey. It is fact that he will try to escape from me. I know he will rebel." He turned to look at me. "I just don't know when."

"Lord Frieza –"

He turned around and looked at the tank again.

"I know I probably approached him a little too young and was a little too harsh. But it worked… in part. He is exactly what I want him to be." He sighed and his tail moved lazily from side to side. "I care for him a lot. The others are merely soldiers to me. Vegeta here is more like… a pet." He chuckled. "I am proud to have the last of the Saiyan race and the prince himself right on the palm of my hand."He clenched his fist as if Vegeta was there and he was crushing him.

"Still, I wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he rebels. I would much rather have him dead that not have him at all."

I stiffened at these words but remained unresponsive.

Frieza finally looked at me and smirked, sending a chill down my spine. He walked away and I sighed.

* * *

I know it is a little bit too short but I am not too inspired right now.

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	16. L'amour est pour les faibles, singe

I don't own DBZ. Thank you for the reviews!

Warning: Violence, torture, blood.

* * *

The day was starting off so good.

Frieza was out of the planet for some mission and he had taken Zarbon and Dodoria with him. They were travelling in space pods rather than in the gargantuan ship, so they hadn't taken anyone else with them. The place was rather called, not too much pods shipping our for missions and no wounded soldiers coming in. Appule was rather quiet after he had found out that Vegeta had been sent to destroy his planet. Another reason to hate the prince, and the other doctors never really talked during working hours. I mixed some poisons and liquids as I was investigating a new kind of healer that could be used as poison as well.

"Only… one… little… drop…" I muttered.

"Doctor!"

And the experiment was ruined.

"Oh, holy shit." I breathed out, realizing I was holding my breath as I tried to pour the exact amount of liquid into the now ruined experiment. "What?"

"A space pod just landed! There's a being inside it and it's extremely injured. We're afraid to move it around. Come here, please!" a soldier said. I sighed and ran to the area where the pod had landed. It was not a normal pod, or at least not one of Frieza's. It had little wings on its sides and was bigger, with a strange beige color and grey window. The being inside was a woman… a humanoid. Her skin was also kind of beige with pale pink blushes here and there, and her hair was black at the top of her head and as it came down her body, it cleared to purplish, brownish, reddish and ended in a light yellow.

The blood covering her thin body, only covered by a black, short, loosened dress, was bright red, and it was still running down many injuries she had sustained, as well as purple and black bruises. I pressed my fingers against her milky neck and found her faint pulse. Then I opened her eyes and watched as the pupil contracted and dilated again, meaning she was alive. The eyes were various shades of blue framing the black circle inside it. I took out a sedative and put it on her jugular vein, and the agonized frown on her forehead disappeared. Then I pressed her stomach and chest to see if there were any kind of injuries that wouldn't allow her to be moved around.

"Take her to my lab. We'll have to heal her."

They did as said to and placed her gently on my table.

"Who is her?" Appule asked. I ripped her clothes to make a further examination of her body.

"She landed some time ago." Was my simple answer. I cleaned her bloodied and beautiful body and took in all the things she had gone through. Then I put her inside a tank. "Once she wakes up, we'll have to ask her everything, and then, once Frieza comes back, we'll take her to him."

"Who is her?" Vegeta asked behind me. I jumped, startled, and turned around. I forced a frown and Appule crossed his arms, displeased to see him.

"None of your concern, monkey. Run along, we're busy here." He said.

"Ha. I'd like to see you saying that while I'm fully powered up." Vegeta said simply, and he examined the woman before him. "Who is her?"

"We don't know." I said rather rudely.

"Is she a concubine of Frieza's?"

"You are really stupid, Vegeta. We _don't k_now." Appule repeated, proceeding to clean the table. Vegeta sneered and turned his attention to the girl. I in turn looked at him. He was relaxed, his legs parted and firm and his arms crossed in his usual posture. His tail was lazily waving from side to side and twitching time to time. His onyx pupils scanned the tank before him and his eyebrows, ever-scowling, here arched upwards in curiosity. He was wearing a black spandex suit and a white armor with red shoulders. A smirk appeared and disappeared in a second.

"At least you know what it is?"

"A woman." Appule said, mocking Vegeta.

"You must really want to pay a little visit to oblivion." He said, calmly. Appule actually cringed at this and cleared his throat.

"We don't know her race."

"Does Frieza know she's here?"

"No."

"Hn."

He uncrossed his arms and wrapped the tail around his waist. Although he didn't need it much anymore, because he had finally desensitized it, it was out of pure custom. That, and the fact that even if it didn't hurt physically, his tail was the only remainder of his race and he knew most of the Universe would die to yank the tail off, and he wasn't letting that happen.

* * *

The woman woke up four hours later and looked around frantically.

The Medical Bay was empty except for me. Once the water drained, I took off her mask and handed her a towel. She blinked and wrapped the towel around her cold and unclothed body. "Who are you?" was the first thing she said.

"My name is Troizker. I am the lead doctor in here. You are in Planet Cold, or Frieza Planet 001. You arrived here four hours ago or so, in your rather weird looking space pod and we've healed you. Who are _you?"_

She swallowed and spotted her dress in a far drawer.

"My… my name is Weuce." She said, looking at me with sharp blue eyes.

"Welcome, Weuce. Your clothes are over there" I said, pointing at a purple spandex suit and a black armor. "What are you?"

"Wh-what?"

"Race. What race are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm a Hewevian."

My eyes widened. Hewevy was a far planet actually ruled by Cooler. It was Planet Cooler 234. Needless to say, it was dangerous for Weuce to be on a planet of Frieza. She walked over to the table and awkwardly put the spandex on. "Just lay the armor over…"

"I know. Coo… We had these at home." She said, obviously knowing the danger she was in. She put it on and talked while she put on her boots and gloves.

"What happened to you?"

She swallowed nervously and looked at her hands.

"I… I… Well…"

I walked over to her and took her face in my hand. I didn't enter her mind to see the exact memory, but looked at her thoughts and heard… _"Hewevy is being ruthlessly ruled by Lord Cooler. My family was enslaved and I was forced to be Commader Sauza's bed slave. After the first night, I dragged my almost useless body to the Launching Bay, climbed on a pod and entered any coordinates I could find, just trying to find some help to save my planet and my family."_

I sighed.

"You might as well give up. Frieza hates Hewevians."

"Wh-what?"

"I can read minds. I'm not telling anyone about you, though. You can sit over there and wait until Lord Frieza comes and decides what to…"

"No! Frieza will kill me or hand me over to Cooler!" she said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do. Perhaps Frieza will spare you. Do you know how to fight?" I asked. She gave but one tiny nod. "Good. Then he will prove your skills and give you a rank or something."

"You said he hated Hewevians."

"Yes. He won't help you to avenge your people, but he might spare you. Besides, he won't give Cooler anything he wants." I said. That's when Vegeta entered the room. They looked at each other for a bit and he crossed his arms. I saw her pupils dilating ever so slightly and a small smile trying to climb to her lips. She liked him.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said.

"My name is Weuce. I am a Hewevian." She answered, slightly bowing her head and clasping her hands together. A pink blush spread across her cheeks. What a moment to be thinking about crushes.

"Why are you here?"

She looked at me a split second before looking back at him. "I can't remember." Vegeta was a master in detecting lies, and he was in front of her in a flash. He grabbed her wrist with his tail and pulled her closer. Glaring into her eyes, with his arms still crossed, he growled softly.

"It is not wise to lie to me, girl. Why are you here?" he said. She gulped.

"I… I… I needed protection and escape."

"From Cooler." Vegeta finished. She nodded and he pulled her closer. His nose smelled her neck and hair and she remained perfectly still. Finally, he released her wrist and his tail swished behind him in semi circles. "Why did you come to a planet exclusively from Frieza? He doesn't exactly like Hewevy, you know."

"I didn't… I just pressed the coordinates without thinking."

He arched an eyebrow. "How unlucky of you." He turned to me. "When are you taking her to Frieza?" She squeaked weakly and he sneered.

"When he comes back, I suppose."

Vegeta nodded and looked back at her.

"Afraid of dying?"

"Of suffering." She admitted. He groaned and grabbed her face, turning it gently to inspect her facial aspects. Then he grabbed her arm and pressed hard on her deltoid. She breathed in sharply and he pressed her abdominal muscles. "I thought the doctor was him?" she said, pointing at me. Vegeta laughed.

"I'm not looking for injuries, dumbass. Only strength. You might survive if you are strong." He stopped inspecting her body. "I'll take her to my quarters."

"Vegeta, you are not allowed to do so. Frieza won't like it."

"I couldn't care less." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

"Can I ask who you are?" she said, kind of annoyed with all this treatment.

"You can but you may not." He stated.

"Smartass."

"Call me Vegeta."

* * *

The day went by and Frieza arrived late at night. Not wanting any visitors, the normal activities started early in the morning. Pods shipping off at all hours, busy soldiers coming and going, the usual shit. I started my experiment once again and once again I was interrupted.

"Frieza has summoned you."

I sighed and walked over to his Throne Room.

He was sitting there, appearing angry and displeased. Zarbon and Dodoria were there, too, smirking. Vegeta was standing in the middle of the room, with Weuce at his side. Both looked kind of tired.

"Lord Frieza" I said, bowing my head and kneeling down.

"Rise." He said simply. He looked at the being before him. "I will trust in your details to tell me about her physical condition. I've already checked her power level and it is fairly acceptable for a lowly scum like her. She knows some katas and stances and I trust in the monkey here to teach her how to fight. However, it is in my knowledge that she arrived quite injured and even if she was healed, I want to know about her physic more than her ki abilities." He said. I nodded and walked over to her, ignoring her pleading look.

I touched her deltoid, her biceps, her triceps, trapezius, sternocelidomastoid, teres, etc. Both her legs and arms, and torso and neck. She was fairly strong and effeminately muscular. I turned to Frieza and nodded. He nodded back and smiled.

"Fine. She will stay. I will give you protection from my dear brother under the condition that you pledge your allegiance to me and only me. Oh, and Vegeta… Remember what I've taught you." He said, smirking even more. Vegeta's eyes darkened at the memory of all the times he had loved somebody and that somebody being taken away before his very eyes. He nodded and so we were dismissed.

* * *

It was true that she was beautiful, but things began to get out of control.

The two would be together all the time. At least a dozen of soldiers were killed by Vegeta's hands because they tried to make a move at Weuce. He would be training her all the day, or be with her all the day. She slept in his quarters and he was… he was not angry all the time. He was rather happy.  
So you can imagine Frieza's mood.

Not that he cared about the dead soldiers, or the fact that Vegeta was training her. He knew better. Vegeta liked her, and a lot. Vegeta actually hid it well, but Frieza and I knew him best. One time, upon entering the Medical Bay after a little training session with Frieza, I talked to him. Weuce was with Nappa and Radditz, worried about Vegeta. Three months had passed and she was more than aware of the awful situation he lived under and the beatings he took. He jumped off of the tank, ready to go fetch Weuce, when I stopped him.

"She is getting into you." I said.

But he ignored me and walked away. I didn't know what was so special in her to have him like this. He was not supposed to be able to… love. Frieza had made sure of that with hours of pain and brutal killings. Vegeta was just… doing it all wrong!

Even Nappa and Radditz tried to convince him to leave her. To treat her like any other soldier. Usually, feminine soldiers took a like in Vegeta. They didn't talk to him much, but they often spied him in his training sessions or tried to cross paths with him. But he ignored them, he didn't like them. They were sexy and some were actually beautiful, but only that. Vegeta barely noticed them!

Frieza attempted to give him whores, but he denied them. He said that he was way above filthy women.

And six months passed like this. Frieza changed their quarters but that didn't help. The beatings were heavier, but that didn't matter. Vegeta actually loved Weuce, and vice versa. They were actually a nice pair. She was temperamental and had a nice attitude. She had great comebacks and insults, and was very smart. Actually, I had never seen any woman like her. She was one of a kind… but Vegeta was not supposed to… to feel like this for ANY woman! ANY BEING AT ALL!

I entered Frieza's Throne Room and sighed. Frieza was giving his back to us. Vegeta and Weuce were kneeling down. I walked over to them and kneeled down as well.

"Rise, Troizker." He commanded. I did just that and walked over to the far wall, leaning against it, and the ordeal began. He turned around slowly and looked at Vegeta. "I will give you a minute to explain exactly what's been going on with you two."

"Lord Frieza, there's nothing between us." Vegeta began. "She is a sparring partner."

"If I knew she would get into you like this Vegeta, I would have gift wrapped her and sent her back to Cooler."

"She is not _into_ me, Lord Frieza." He said, earning a sharp slap with the tail.

"Then what? Everyone can see you like her!"

"She means nothing to me!" he said.

"I can kill her, then."

Both bodies tensed and froze. Frieza chuckled at the reaction and clasped his hands behind his back, rounding both creatures.

"Lord Frieza…" she began, but Frieza interrupted her.

"You know I don't like you to have friends, Vegeta. Love is a weakness. People can take advantage of it."

"Yes, master."

"What's so special of her? The face, the body, the smell?"

Vegeta cleared his throat.

"She has nothing special."

"Is it everything?"

"She means nothing to me." He repeated. Frieza suddenly grabbed her multicolored hair and pulled her hair back.

"Then kill her."

Both pair of eyes widened and he turned to look at Frieza.

"Lord Frieza…"

"That's what I thought. She means the world to you." He threw her to the floor. "And here I thought I had succeeded in beating some sense into you, Vegeta. What happened?"

He swallowed.

"She is a sparring partner and a great soldier, but other than that, she has no meaning to me."

"Then, I repeat, kill her. Now."

Vegeta looked at Weuce and swallowed again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Weuce stood up and faced Frieza.

"I don't fear you. Wanna know something? You will never succeed in breaking Vegeta. Here you can torture me and kill me and maybe I'll beg and cry. But Vegeta will never be broken. I assure you. I've known enough of him." She said.

Frieza sneered and suddenly, so fast, a white hand stabbed through her torso. Her pupils contracted and her mouth opened, letting a stream of dark red blood flow down her pink lips.

"We'll see about that."

"Frieza, NO!" Vegeta screamed, standing up, but was thrown across the room with one of Zarbon's kicks. Both Frieza's minions grabbed his arms and he was forced to watch. "Stop it! She didn't do anything."

"Oh, but she did, monkey. She dared to play with your feelings." He pulled the arm back and Weuce fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, but unluckily, it was not an immediate-dead wound. She coughed blood and squirmed on the ground.

"B-b-bastard…"

Frieza laughed and leaned closer to her. He then licked her bloodied chin and lips.

"Stop, Frieza!" Vegeta screamed.

"Don't like to see me tasting her as you did?" Frieza laughed and caressed her face, and suddenly drove a fist that broke her nose awfully. She screamed and tears began to flow. "My! Already crying? Wow, Vegeta you failed to toughen her up!"

He laughed as Vegeta screamed in rage, and bit the base of her neck. She screamed, kicking the ground and trying to get away. "Vegeta, HELP MEEE!"

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Vegeta roared. Not a scream, but a roar. Like a wild wolf or a lion… just like an animal, he roared. His eyes were wild and he was showing his teeth.

"How rude." Frieza commented, separating from her neck. "Zarbon, Dodoria. Keep him in place."

Both drove their fists into Vegeta's back and the Saiyan screamed in agony. Weuce cried. "No! Don't hurt him!"

Frieza laughed at the gasping Saiyan, but Vegeta raised his head and showed his upper teeth. "Fuck you! Fuck you! FUCK…" he was cut by Zarbon's punch to his gut, and Dodoria's punch to his clavicle, that shattered it and popped his shoulder out of place. He gave short yells as he tried to catch his breath.

"See what you've done, Weuce? The monkey was already tamed. He was cowering before me every day!" Weuce sobbed and Frieza sighed. "I tire of you. And here I thought it would be fun killing you. You're pointless." And with a single ki blast, he ended her life.

Vegeta roared again, a throaty, harsh, pained sound. And then he was thrown before Frieza's feet. "Bastard."

"Monkey, you will learn not to love. She weakened you."

"SHE DIDN'T WEAKEN ME!" he screamed. And it began. Frieza laughed and put his fingers into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta's eyes widened and suddenly… Frieza's arm was pulled back, and his fingers were holding something. The tongue. Vegeta's scream was indescribable. Blood poured from his mouth as Frieza laughed. "This seems to be the only way to shut you up."

Then he kicked him and the sheer strength of the kick was enough to destroy his whole ribcage. He screamed and then Frieza grabbed his hand. He crunched it, breaking all the bones inside it and then bit the index and the middle finger off. The screams were now natural to the ears as they were now as constant as the once there silence.

He then broke every bone in his lower body, from his thighs down to his feet, and grabbed his arm. With his sharp claws, he began to rip into the skin of the upper part of his fore arm. Vegeta's screams began to be almost unbearable to my ears when Frieza scraped the bones continuously. He then… he then tore the fucking forearm off!

Vegeta chocked and began to slam his head against the tile floor, hoping to drive himself unconscious. Frieza laughed and savored the blood in the maimed limb. Using his good arm, Vegeta tried to pull himself further from the demented monster, but Frieza took his unharmed hand and smiled. The Saiyan gave a hopeless pleading look, but Frieza drove the hand into his mouth and began to chew it. Vegeta tried to pull it back, but Frieza slapped him with his own ripped hand. He threw the hand he was chewing to the floor and Vegeta looked at it desperately. His thumb and index were not there, and it was completely broken and bloody. He then took off his armor carelessly, making Vegeta scream as it ran through his injuries.

"Love is for the weak. Never forget it."

He began to tear pieces of bone from the tore limb and dug them into Vegeta's back, and into the back of his neck. Then he turned Vegeta around harshly, the impact driving the jagged pieces deeper into his body.

"P-ph-pheehh…" Vegeta tried to whisper. But Frieza laughed and ripped a rather large piece of radius… sinking it into Vegeta's right eye. Then another one, right into his ear.

Even Zarbon and Dodoria looked away as Vegeta convulsed violently and choked.

"What would she think now, hmmm? Seeing you all broken."

He tossed the arm away from him and took Vegeta's tail. The saiyans eyes widened. It didn't hurt, of course, but… what if Frieza wanted to rip it off?  
"Nhh… Haaahh…"

"I should take this thing off." But he released it and grabbed Vegeta's throat. He pressed until cracks were heard and new fresh dark blood poured from Vegeta's mouth. He crushed the throat and stood up. He slammed his heel into Vegeta's groin and the pain was enough to finally have him passing out. "I should kill him. He is useless shit." He turned around and sighed. "Give him a tank right now or he'll surely die."

* * *

Days passed and Vegeta didn't recover. His arm lasted a bit in growing back and so did his tongue. The time after that, he lost all self-control before Frieza. Cowering was the only thing he did when the lizard came to him.

Still, he defied Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu, Cui, everyone.

But Frieza… He just couldn't get over that scene.

* * *

So, tell me, how was it?

Thank you all


	17. Is é seo ár dar críoch brónach

Hello everyone :)

I am glad to present you my very last chapter of this Fic. *ducks as she gets things thrown at her* Sorry, but really this is where it ends. I was PERHAPS, thinking of a sequel but I am not sure yet. I'm still working on Back to Hell and Lifetime Turmoil, my other two fics, but it may be probable.

So, thanks' so much for the amazing reviews, for all the ones that stayed with me until the end! I hope you liked my story here. I promise a great chapter and well, I hope you stay with me in Back to hell, A Lifetime Turmoil, and the other up-coming fanfics I want to write.

Ahem, I'd like to explain some things before I start my chapter here.

Uhm, alright. First of all.

**Any, **I'm sorry if you disliked the chapter. I know it was kind of sick but I just let my mind wander too much. Another thing is that, as cold as Vegeta might have become, he still fell for Bulma. I think he just needed the little tiny push of something different to have him all full of grief and stuff. I tried to copy Bulma's personality into Weuce's, and had him falling for her and Frieza killing her. If, years later (meaning more tortures and torments later) he fell for Bulma and had huge change of heart, he can easily fall for a dark and cold woman that resembles his wife.

Second, Vegeta might have had the will to transform into Super Saiyan but he had not the power. If it was only hatred what you need to become a Super Saiyan then he might have become one much earlier. But he had only the feeling, the will, and the soul strength. Still, he was far weaker than Frieza and the lizard weakened him even more. Remember Goku was faaaar stronger when he became a Super Saiyan.

**To the rest of you, thanks so much for the reviews once again, and I am sorry if you are new with the story and just met the end. It's just I think I'm finished with it now that Vegeta reached the age when he comes to Namek. **

* * *

Vegeta blinked and looked at his hands.

"I'm 28, now. 23 fucking years with the lizard and I'm still here." He whispered. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, the goal of turning into Super Saiyan…"

"It's a myth! I can't destroy Frieza unless I…" he sighed. "Unless I achieve immortality or something. Frieza will want to kill me once I am too powerful and then all my life will go down the drain."

"Vegeta, I'm sure you'll achieve your goal. Frieza won't kill you."

"I don't know, doctor. I don't know anything anymore. He says… he told me…" he sighed as he passed a shaky hand through his hair "He'll kill Nappa and Radditz when we come back from our next mission."

"What? Why?"

"Both have become rather useless. I think they'd much prefer to die in battle than by Frieza's hands, so I'm hoping we meet a rather strong challenge in Kebraltar." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Are the three of you going?"

"Radditz is going to some planet called Earth. His long lost brother is there" he laughed.

"Long lost brother?"

Radditz had a brother? Another Saiyan?

"Yeah. Some useless shit that was sent to Earth to destroy it when he was a baby. Earth's still there so I guess he's as useless as Radditz… maybe even worse. He's not even worthy to be called a Saiyan. Fucking weakling. I wouldn't be surprised if he is living with the earthlings and had his tail cut off to fit in there." He spit on the ground. "I can't believe that of all the Saiyans that died… THAT is what survived."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Does Frieza know Radditz is going to get him?"

"Radditz told Frieza to let him bring him here so that he can test his powerlevel. Must be lower than Radditz's."

"Perhaps." I looked at him. It had been a long time since I had last seen agony in his eyes. This time was no different. He showed no emotions apart from rage, amusement, false sadistic joy and coldness. But what would happen when his two allies died? When the last of his race was destroyed? What would he do?

I knew he was only pretending. He was sad. Not that I could sense him. He had built a wall around his soul, too. But I just knew him too much. He'd be mad and angry and sad, but wouldn't let it show.

"I'll be shipping by tomorrow afternoon. It is supposed to last a year."

"A year?"

"Yeah. This time it's five planets. Supposedly, the worms that live in there are planning to rebel, so we're off to destroy any attempt of lifting Frieza's thumb off of them."

"Vegeta." Someone said behind. Vegeta didn't even need to turn around.

"Radditz."

"I'll be off now. Anything else you want me to do before I leave?"

"No. Leave. And come back unharmed to shove the stupid useless shit of brother you have before my feet so that I can tickle some answers off of him as to why the fuck would he disgrace our race so much."

Radditz grimaced and bowed his head. "Sure."

Soon after the long-haired simian left, Vegeta walked away.

* * *

That night he arrived badly injured to the Medical bay.

His body was full of gouges and gashes, not even normal cuts. The burns were dry, clean wounds that arrived to a charred bone. His face was purple and blood was flowing from his mouth and nose and ears. Both of his arms were twisted strangely and lying at his sides and a low wheezing sound could be heard as he tried to breath.

"Oh my, what did you do now, Vegeta?"

He coughed before answering. "I think he had to have his last beating before I left. Please put me into a regen tank. I've been unconscious for hours and I just woke up."

I nodded and put him inside a tank.

"I think I will keep him as my toy when he comes back." Frieza muttered behind me. I jumped and turned around, bowing my head.

"My Lord?"

"No more freedom for the guy here. Once he comes back from this mission I will tie him up in a dungeon and punish him night after night. Food will be deprived. It will be my last resort to completely extinguish the fire within him. He will be broken." He turned to me and smiled at my horrified expression. "One his little fellows die, there will be no one to venerate him. Not a single soul will be there for him. Until he become sonly a soulless puppet, a pet that I can tie to my hover chair and won't speak, won't scream. Will only eat and sleep when he is told. Like a sweet little puppy. Then I will have the satisfaction of having the Prince of Saiyans for myself." He laughed evilly.

"Wh-why would you do that? If Vegeta won't be your killing machine anymore, then…"

"Oh, he will. He will be like a bulldog. He will follow me everywhere and attack when I tell him. We will go to planets together and he'll purge when I tell him to. Once he is completely broken in the dungeons, he will sleep tied to my chair."

He walked away before I could say anything.

No, Vegeta couldn't come back from Kebraltar.

* * *

"Im off now, doctor." He said, waving good-bye. There was a smirk on his face.

"Got any plans?"

"No. I justhave a kind of good feeling." And with this, he left.

Appule came to the medical bay some hours later. "The Saiyans disabled their scouters."

"Did they?"

"They closed the connection Scouter-Base but the connection Scouter-Scouter is still there. Although, only among the three scouters. Still, they don't know how to disable the trackers in their pods, so Frieza is not too concerned. They are on their way to Kebraltar right now and nothing seems to have disturbed their way."

* * *

Six months passed before one of my companions came running to us. Appule and I were working in some kind of experiment when an agitated doctor came in.

"Vegeta and Nappa had changed their course!" he said, amused. He came in to help with the experiment.  
"What?"

"What I heard is that the other monkey, Radditz, is dead."

"HE'S WHAT?" we both said. Radditz was a weak Saiyan, but still a very, very strong soldier. Earthlings had a powerlevel of 4 as maximum and _that_ was saying too much. Had his brother…? No, impossible.

"Yeah! So once Vegeta and Nappa destroyed Gheretta, the third planet they were supposed to purge, they changed their course to Earth!"

"But there's six months from here to Gheretta… meaning there's a year from Gheretta to Earth!" I exclaimed.

"Yaah! Frieza was pissed at first. He thought about following him, but when he realized that Radditz had died and that Vegeta had probably gone there to finish his job, he sent the Ginyus to destroy the other planets and see what Vegeta was planning to do."

"Wow. I thought Frieza would be pissed to have the Monkey away for so long." Appule said.

I sighed. No, he wasn't pissed. He was going to let Vegeta have his last piece of cake before a lifetime in a hell worse than what he already knew.

So, Radditz was dead. Well, at least they had found a challenge! He wouldn't die at the hands of Frieza. That was dying with honor.

* * *

The whole year passed and reports arrived to the base that both pods had landed on Earth. The whole day was one of complete chaos. Frieza was stressed and pressing his technicians to try to reactivate the communication Scouter-Base, but that was something impossible. Still, even though their conversations couldn't be heard or they couldn't be contacted, the data that the scouters received arrived to the main computers of Frieza's Base. Power levels were received.

Some time passed before the base exploded with rumors about a level that was over nine thousand. Then Vegeta's scouter was destroyed, and then Nappa's scouter registered the man's death. Hell, who the fuck was on the planet to be so strong as to kill Radditz _and _Nappa? I paid silent attention as different rumors came to the base, but now that both scouters were malfunctioning, no rumor was enough to be believed.

There were a few enraged screeches of Frieza saying that he was going to go there to get Vegeta back, but nothing happened. Finally, after some stressful hours, there was movement detected on Vegeta's pod. It was not too much at first. At least half an hour passed before more movement registered in the computer, and the pod launched, sending its new coordinates: Planet Cold.

What had happened?

Some months later, new data was received. Vegeta was about to get to the planet and the pod sent reports of bad injuries and the activation of the sleeping mask.

"Appule, Troizker." Came the cold voice. "Prepare your stuff; you are coming with me to Planet Namek."

"Sir?" we both said.

"Nappa's scouter send a communication in the last minute. I think its malfunctioning reactivated the communications some way. The thing is that Vegeta and Nappa were going to Namek to get some dragonballs, that are magical orbs that supposedly grant a wish. You two are coming with me, okay?"

I took a deep breath. I was really looking forward to see Vegeta, but nothing could be done. We nodded and heard Frieza down the hall.

"Cui! Vegeta will arrive here soon and he will want to go to Namek. Do everything in your power to stop him, understood?"

I looked over at my other companions. Only a few doctors were left. I finally took my stuff and we went down the hall to get into Frieza's gargantuan ship.

* * *

I was really nervous. Vegeta had disobeyed Frieza, and I didn't want to know what the lizard would tell him. Some soldiers told us that Vegeta had already arrived to the Main Base and was badly injured. BADLY.

Frieza was looking for the 'dragon balls', with the help of Zarbon and Dodoria. I sighed.

Hours later a Report arrived saying that Vegeta was fully healed, but was now heading to Planet Namek. The next few days (it was hard to tell since there was no sun or moon on the planet), there were things like Cui's death, Dodoria's death, and a bunch of other soldiers. Frieza had most of the dragonballs, lots of namekian populations were destroyed, and there were others after the magical orbs.

Then, suddenly, Vegeta arrived, carried by Zarbon. He was very, very injured. My heart warmed up but froze at the same time. He was barely alive. I took a deep breath and put him inside a tank.

"The bastard must be healed completely. Lord Frieza wants to tickle some answers out of him." He laughed. "If he dies then it'll be YOUR head."

We rapidly nodded and I ran to check his vital signs. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"He is really bad! Heck, he is about to die! His brain gives no responses."

"Whaat? But what could've happened?"

Zarbon came back half an hour later. "The weakling."

"What happened to him?"

"I beat him and I slipped a little bit too much." He said calmly.

"A little bit?" Appule said, now taking my place in checking his vital signs. "I'm not sure if he _will_ recover, sir. He is pretty messed up."

My heart began to race. What if he died? What if he didn't survive? Well yeah, it was better to die than to endure the life Frieza had planned for him, but still… Once Zarbon left, I turned to look at Appule. "I'll be back in a second."

I went out of the ship unnoticed and began to travel around. Hell, there had been a lot of damage. After some hours of wandering, I came back to the ship. It was tremendously chaotic.

"FIND HIM, DAMMIT!" Frieza's enraged voice sounded. Who? Vegeta? I ran to the Medical Bay. It was completely destroyed. Appule's dead body was lying on the ground, and Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. "THE FUCKING MONKEY!"

I swallowed as lots of soldiers ran around the ship, and then there was a loud BOOM! I ran all the way up to where the sound had come from and heard Frieza's tail crashing against the floor and walls. "Now the fucking simian has got my balls!"

"Sir…" Zarbon said. I ran downstairs, trying to find him, but nothing happened.

Then, using the distracting disarray, I flew out of the ship as fast as I could. Completely tired, I sat on a rock and looked at the sky. 'Please. Please let him kill Frieza. Please'. And with this, I fell asleep.

I don't know how much time I dozed off, but when I woke up, the sky was dark. Namek had no moon, so it made no sense. What was going on? I hovered a bit before blasting as fast as I could. I was completely surprised to see Zarbon's beast-form body floating on a river, and the Ginyu's bodies (or most of them) lying on the ground of an enormous clearing. Finally, the light came back to the sky, and I saw a pinkish ray cutting through the air. Frieza.

I tried to follow him and catch up with him, but I wasn't nearly as fast as him running.

Suddenly, a soldier bumped into me.

"Doctor! You are alive!"

"Yeris?"

"Yeah! Oh god, where have you been, doctor?"

"Wandering."

"You can't even begin to imagine everything that's been happening! Zarbon and Dodoria and the Ginyu's are dead."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

"The Ginyu's! Can you imagine! And they were killed by Vegeta and his new allies! And Vegeta came back when Lord Frieza was gone and killed off everyone! I was the only one who survived!"

"Yeris, calm down."

"No! Right now, he is with some two other people! One of them is a boy and the other one a bald short man! He put an incredibly strong man inside a tank and now he is healing."

"Yeris…"

"Other reports show that Vegeta now lost his tail."

"He what?"

"Yeah. But that's unimportant! Right now they summoned some kind of… DRAGON THAT GRANTS WISHES!"

"Yeris, this is sounding so…"

"Pathetic, I know! But right now Lord Frieza is… He is heading towards Vegeta and his friends to kill them because they stole his wish."

"So… do you know what they wished for?"

"Not a clue."

I nodded and Yeris grabbed my shoulder. "Yeris, you should rest."

"No, doctor. We must escape. Frieza will blow up this planet soon."

"He will?"

"Yahh! After he kills off the people there and get Vegeta back, he will blow up the planet. Although I'm sure he'll kill Vegeta, too." He said.

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, yes, he would."

I took a deep, shaky breath and cleaned my sweaty hands with my coat. "How do you plan to escape?"

"Using a pod, of course. The Ginyu's pods."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't imagine it. Leaving Vegeta behind for good?

Surely, perhaps he had gotten stronger, but then what? If we escaped, we'd go to some distant planet and I'd never see Vegeta again. I looked at the horizon. "Do you know where they are?"

He shook his head slowly. "They shouldn't be far from the ship, though. They landed near it."

I sighed. "Frieza and Vegeta are there. We can't risk ourselves."

"We could, of course, look for another one. Vegeta's or Cui's pod."

"Alright. Go fetch one of them and I'll go looking for the other one."

He nodded and blasted off to look for the pod, and so did I.

* * *

Hours passed, but I couldn't find the pod. Suddenly, there was a purple beam on the sky. It shook the entire planet. Was it a blast? I flied back to where I had been, and could see Vegeta's form flying in the sky. His shoulders were sagged in defeat, and he was trembling. I hovered back to the floor and walked slowly up to a rock. I hid behind it and saw the three figures, which I assumed were his allies. A Namekian and two earthlings. Narrowing my eyes, I saw the fear on his face. Fuck. He was defeated.

"I should go. I've wasted enough of my time playing around with you."

Until this time, I hadn't really noticed Frieza. My eyes widened when I saw him. The horns were not there, and he was now completely white except for his hair, shoulders, and stomach. I had seen that transformation of his only once, and I had never told anyone. The image sent shivers down my spine and I began to hyperventilate.

With the time, I had come to convince myself that it was merely an illusion what I had seen so many years ago, that Frieza had only one form and his strength was, as unbelievable as it was, only that one.

But now I could see the truth.

"G-guys?" I hear the bald earthling saying. They were completely surprised.

"I-I don't… Frieza defended himself with just one… one simple kick!" the namekian said. Oh, yes. That was his strength.

"A-and that's not the worst of it. Looks like Vegeta's power's pretty much done for." The bald said again. I closed my eyes shut. Then he was beaten. I opened my shaking eyes again to force myself to look, clinging to the rock and taking in a shaky breath. I couldn't do anything. I knew of the great hearing capacities of the Namekians.

"This is terrible! This is all just terrible!"

Vegeta had his mouth wide open in surprise and fear. His whole body was trembling and he was sweating. "But, before I depart, one final pièce de resistance..." (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what he really says.) he lifted his fingers and smiled maliciously.

I noticed as Vegeta unclenched his fists in pure and utter defeat. He was completely scared, shaken to the bone. "Don't worry. The pain will subside after a while." Vegeta swallowed and trembled even more, knowing what was coming. "Ready?" Frieza said, parting his legs.

I sighed nervously. Vegeta also realized that his faith lied in the hands of the ruthless tyrant, and this seemed to be the straw that had broken the camel's back. His head lowered and as I narrowed my eyes, I saw his eyes watering, and tears running down his face. "Well, then. Shall we begin?"

The lizard hovered over the ground and Vegeta couldn't help but stare as the white body lifted itself and neared him. A blue aura surrounded the smirking creature as it made it's way towards the sayian.

Suddenly, he blasted himself through the air. Vegeta's allies gasped in awe and Vegeta let out a few short yells of fear as Frieza came rushing to him, giving him no time to dodge the skull-cracking headbutt. Blood escaped his mouth and nose as he flew through the air and groaned through a blood-invaded throat.

Frieza then approached him, rolled a few times, actually looking kind of funny, and hit Vegeta square in the face with his toes, sending the man flying to the water. "Aah! Vegeta!" The bald one said. Frieza laughed as he saw his favorite monkey falling down, helpless, to the cold water. I bit my lip.

"Noo!" I heard the namekian shouting. I turned to see him holding the little earthling back. "We can't help Vegeta now." He whispered, growling under his breath. Laughing all the while, Frieza stepped on a mountain and smiled. Raising his hands, the sea parted, giving way to the sight of a broken Vegeta. Frieza flew from the mountain and landed beside Vegeta, waking up to him.

The seemingly unconscious prince was lifted by his hair and he took in a sharp breath and a short yell escaped him. "Vegeta… I must say I'm very disappointed with you. After all that Super Saiyna garbage you were spouting." He then grabbed a crab on Vegeta's shoulder and ate it. I grimaced in disgust. "But I thought I should give you a chance." Then suddenly, he drove a hard fist into Vegeta's back. The Saiyan screamed in pain, and Frieza laughed. "There you go. I was just testing your reflexes and they seem to be fine!" he laughed. I narrowed my eyes in hatred. "Let's try it again just to be sure, shall we?" He drove his fist to the Saiyan's back again and the man screamed in agony, being released and thrown face first into the ground.

Vegeta tried to pick himself up, lifted his face, but his arms wouldn't answer.

"Well you DID put up a good fight. The bottom line Vegeta as you are just as stupid…" the rest of his sentence was muffled by the sound of the insane kick he sent to Vegeta's side. The man rolled and was on his back, groaning in pain. "But I can't help you, if you were to pledge your allegiance to me."

He then turned to Vegeta's allies, who drew back in fear, yelling softly. Frieza laughed and kicked the Saiyan in the back, lifting him off of the ground, and then again, sending him to the sky, yelling in agony.

The lizard blasted off of the ground and hovered over Vegeta, smiling before driving his elbow into his chest again and again, and then, with a fast movement I couldn't quite catch well, he kicked Vegeta and sent him plummeting to the ground before his allies.

When the dust dissipated, the three of them looked in dumbfounded horror as Vegeta lay gasping and bleeding on the ground, his face showing all the agony he was going through.

"Get up… Vegeta!" the bald one said.

Suddenly, Frieza appeared before them, savoring their stark fear, and looking at them with a face of 'Don't worry, dears. I'm gonna torture Vegeta first and then I'll move on with you.'

He turned around and glanced at his gasping, injured victim. His tail swished behind him as he thought of what to do with him, and finally moved around Vegeta's neck. He lifted him up and Vegeta's strangled and pained breaths were heard. Frieza laughed as he squeezed harder, and cracking bones were heard. I grimaced as Vegeta yelled in pure agony. I stared in terror as Frieza drew his fist back… and slammed it into the Saiyan's back. Vegeta's eyes widened, his arms and legs twitched as he gave a short yell of pain. And Frieza repeated the action again, and again, and again. Over and over until Vegeta threw up blood. 'There goes the first organ' I thought.

He drove his fist one last time, leaving it there a while as Vegeta screamed, and then turned to his scared victims. "You're free to jump in any time, my little friends."

Their eyes widened and they couldn't do anything but stare. Vegeta's face fell down, his eyes closed in overwhelming agony. The kid closed his eyes, as if trying to hold back from attacking. Frieza laughed as he turned back to Vegeta and continued slamming his fist into the helpless Saiyan's back, laughing at his screams of agony and his breathtaking bloody vomits.

He finally smiled and slowly turned his trembling victim around. He drew his fist back once again, and punched him in the face, and then a strange frenzy began. He slammed his powerful fists into the Saiyan's body over and over. His stomach, his back, his chest, his face. He licked his face when the man spitted alarming amounts of blood on it. He made him face his allies as he continuously punched his back and the man couldn't help with the agonized screams of the unbearable agony he was going through.

My heart clenched and I closed my eyes. I heard the Namekian holding the kid back again. "But… Piccolo!" I couldn't help it. Frieza was going to kill Vegeta there and then, and there was nothing I could do. At least an hour of torture passed before the last punch came with the blood-curling and exhausted groan of Vegeta. His face fell down again, dripping blood and sweat.

Frieza stared at the swinging body and smiled, lowering Vegeta to his toes and then to his feet. I raised my eyebrows as I thought he was going to give him a chance to stand, but then a pure expression of disgust surrounded the lizard's face. He threw the injured body against a big mountain, and Vegeta crashed with an anguished cry and fell to the ground. Frieza walked up to him. "My, my. What do we have here? A fallen prince. Oh, gee." He looked down at the broken body and lifted a toe, stepping on a rock that had landed on his chest. With this, he began to grind it into Vegeta's body. Bone cracks were heard mingled with the groans of agony of the Saiyan, as even more blood spouted from his mouth. "It pains me to see you like this, Vegeta. I don't know why but I still care for you enough to put you out of your misery." I swallowed as I saw the lizard lifting Vegeta up by his armor and lifted the other hand.

He looked at his scared victims with an evil smile. "Don't worry. Everyone gets a turn." He turned around again and looked at his prince, his eyes watering. "Good night, sweet prince." And with an insane warcry, Vegeta closed his eyes.

But then something happened. I turned to see the man that had just landed. He had wild, spiky, black hair and an orange gi. He looked serious.

He exchanged some words with his allies and patted the kid's head before turning to Frieza.

"Goku, did you get hit in the head or something? It's gonna take everything you've got to beat him." The namekian said.

"I'm fine!"

Hmfph. Arrogant little prick. A Saiyan, surely. A blue shiny aura surrounded him.

"Hey you're the man, Goku! Do it! Take care of that big boy! Be careful." the bald said, encouraging. "Watch out for that tail!"

"Thanks!" The man calmly walked up to Frieza, who shoved the injured Vegeta to the side and straightened up. "You must be Frieza. The one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have taken place on this planet."

Frieza smirked and the man looked down at the broken form of Vegeta. "Whatever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now."

My eyes widened. Who was this guy? Was he some new friend of Vegeta? Why was he protecting him? Was he… was he Radditz's brother? He had to be. The only other Saiyan alive. Perhaps he had sworn to defend the prince. He was the Saiyan that had been healing in the tanks! Were they friends now? Had they both killed Nappa and Radditz? I swallowed as I continued looking at the scene.

Vegeta stirred and made an inhuman effort to turn his head and look at the man before him.

"H-hey, Kakkarot. L-looks like you've… made it."

"Kakkarot?" Frieza interrupted, looking down at his pet. "But that's a Saiyan name, isn't it?"

Frieza's eyes widened as recognition crossed his face. He froze in place as if he was having some kind of flashback. Vegeta blinked and stirred, trembling and working on his breath.

"Yes, you ARE a Saiyan." He said at last. "I met a Saiyan who looks just like you. You're his offspring. The resemblance between you is unmistakable."

"I don't care!"

Frieza scowled, and the smirked. "Well, shall we proceed?"

"Your call."

Suddenly, Kakkarot landed, frowning, at the other side of the land, and Frieza was hovering, holding his cheek, giving a few circles in the air and then landing, his eyes wide with awe. I couldn't see what had happened.

"Amazing! I couldn't follow any of it! How about you?"

"No!"

"Nice move, but your shoe came untied." Frieza said. What?

"I'm not falling for that! I don't even HAVE shoelaces!"

"Darn. I guess you are a little smarter than the average Saiyans."

"Very funny!"

"Hahaha, goodness, no sense of humor!" He straightened up and pointed at Kakkarot.

"No! GOKU! Don't try to block it!"

The baldie and the kid jumped from their spots, and Frieza smirked. "You fool!" and sent a barrage of blasts coming from his finger. I closed my eyes.

I heard crashes behind me, the terrain being destroyed and I clung even more to the rock I was gripping. When I reopened my eyes… I found that Kakkarot was completely unharmed!

"One hand? And not only did he block them but he was able to aim them away from his friends!"

That's when a raspy, pained sound echoed in the air. Vegeta was laughing. I turned to see his broken body straining to laugh.

"Who would have… thought… that a lowly soldier like you… Kakkarot. I… command you." He took a deep breath and his body trembled with the effort. "Frieza, you fool. You just don't get it, do you?" Frieza scowled. "Kakkarot's not an ordinary Saiyan." He got on his elbows, groaning in pain, and looked directly at Frieza. "Kakkarot is a SUPER SAIYAN!" My eyes widened and so did Frieza's. What was Vegeta talking about? Was he really admitting that someone else was… stronger than him? "Th-that's right! You heard… me. If there's a god he must be god for letting me live enough to see this day!" something like a laugh and a cough came forth. "Oh great! This is a dream come true! To see you beaten by a SAIYAN!" He laughed with effort… and then it happened. Frieza raised a finger and a pink lazar was directed straight through Vegeta's chest. I gripped the rock harder, blood flowing through my fingers. No. No, no, no, no. This couldn't… have… Frieza had killed him! I swallowed as I saw his limp body falling backwards. He coughed up blood a few times, his shivering increasing and his eyes wide with pain and awe.

My eyes watered. This wasn't… real.

"Enough, loud mouth! On and on like a broken record!"

Vegeta coughed up again, smoke rising from the wound on his chest. "Ohh, no! What's your problem! He was no threat to you anymore! He couldn't even defend himself! There's no honor in that."

Suddenly, I felt an insane anger. My teeth clenched and I felt the sudden urge to jump over to Frieza and kill him… but my eyes made contact with Kakkarot's. I was surprised to see the good heart within him. First a confused scowl, and then an assuring one. I don't know if he knew somehow knew about my abilities, but a single thought reproduced in my mind. _"Don't be a fool. Escape. Vegeta's gone now. Leave and don't turn back. Go on!" _Our eyes met and spoke as Frieza talked. Neither of us paid attention to what he said that moment.

I just swallowed, stealing one last glance to Vegeta's body. Tears ran down my face. Of rage, of grief, of pain. I stood up shakily. I was too far to have the others noticing me, but I ran instead of flying. I ran and ran, tears escaping my eyes, blood flowing down my wrists because of the immense clenching of my fists. I saw a purple streak in the air. Yeris.

Once I was far enough, I blasted off and caught up with him. "Doctor!"

"Did you find the pods, Yeris?"

"Yeah! I was looking for you."

We landed near two pods and I sighed. "Off we go now, I guess."

"Are you okay doctor?"

I nodded and swallowed once more, an enormous lump in my chest. I couldn't believe it. "Do you have any idea as to where we can escape to?"

"Yah-ha! My planet!" my eyes widened. "Planet Diareki was never destroyed! I made sure of that!"

Yes. Planet Frieza 223.

"Yeris, that's one of Frieza's planets."

He shrugged. "It's not that bad, really. My family is alive and they'll take you in! I swear! We'll be free doctor!"

The word ran through my veins as stinging poison. I wanted to be free with Vegeta. To see him smirking with victory after defeating Frieza. Now he was in Hell, probably. No freedom, no victory. Nothing. Nothing at all. I nodded. "Well then. Coordinates, solider?" I said, forcing a smile and cleaning my eyes with my forearm.

"023.987.780"

I nodded and got into the pod. "See ya there!"

"Are you sure there's enough fuel, Yeris!"

"Yeah!"

I took a deep breath and pressed the coordinates. Once the pod blasted off, I hugged my legs and looked at the planet we were leaving behind. I watched as Kakkarot lifted Vegeta from the ground, opened a hole with his eyes, and buried him. I leaned on the soft sit of the pod and swallowed, remembering.

Remembering the lost, sad child I had met in the dungeons. The many times I had helped him, the times he had opened up to me… I remembered the child, the teenager, the adult that had grown so cold, yet I had grown to respect, to care for. To care for like my own child. I covered my eyes with my hand as sudden grief engulfed me, and I angrily punched the sleeping gas button.

I'd never see him again.

Ever.

* * *

Phew.

Okay… Um.. Don't kill me, please.

I know it's not a GREAT chapter. It's kinda crappy, yeah, and the ending is kinda said.

But… well, nothing to do, now.

So, again, thanks all of you for staying with me from the beginning, for the ones that just came, and for the ones that were there. The reviews were amazing.

This is the end of Crushing Innocence and how I pictured Vegeta's life would be. You were amazing readers and your critics helped me up a lot. So, thanks so much, and well… Guess we'll see each other in my other fics or something! *cries and waves goodbye*

OH BTW; as I said before, I was planning on writing a sequel to.. you know, mend up all this things. Thanks again and good luck!


End file.
